


Znajdź mnie, jeśli potrafisz

by Prus



Series: Militarna opowieść [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Military
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prus/pseuds/Prus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Już od samego początku Eames zawsze potrafi znaleźć Arthura.<br/>Opowieść o tym jak Arthur zostaje porwany, Eames jest beznadziejnie romantyczny, a miłość zwycięża wszystko.</p><p>Tłumaczenie Finders, Keepers autorstwa laceymcbain.<br/>Tekst jest drugą częścią przetłumaczonych przeze mnie: Prawdziwych historii, ale można czytać go jak osobna całość.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Znajdź mnie, jeśli potrafisz

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Finders, Keepers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/193779) by [laceymcbain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceymcbain/pseuds/laceymcbain). 



**Eames, Kopenhaga, 2011**

Eames wymaszerowuje spod hotelowego prysznica, gdy jego telefon zaczyna dzwonić. Zawiązuje jeden z puszystych, białych ręczników wokół bioder i zaczyna poszukiwania w swoich spodniach.  _Arthur._

– Posiadasz niesamowitą zdolność dzwonienia, gdy jestem nagi, skarbie. Zastanawiam się...

– Jules Munshin! – Głos Arthura jest zbyt wysoki, zadyszany i Eames słyszy odgłosy stłumionej strzelaniny w tle. Pozwala opaść ręcznikowi, układając telefon na ramieniu i zaczyna zakładać ubrania, w myślach sporządzając listę rzeczy, które musi zabrać oraz tych, które może zostawić.

– Kurwa! Gdzie jesteś?  – mówi, wiedząc, że rzuci wszystko, nawet jeśli Arthur jedynie brzmi na zaalarmowanego. Od razu żałuje, że nie pojechał razem z nim do Paryża, zamiast brać robotę w Kopenhadze. Takie rzeczy dzieją się zawsze, gdy się rozdzielają. Oczywiście, gdy byli razem też się zdarzały, ale w takich przypadkach nigdy nie wyglądały tak strasznie. Próbuje sobie przypomnieć kto jest w zespole Arthura. Każdy kto z nim pracuje może go równie dobrze sprzedać. – Arthur? Jesteś...

W słuchawce słychać ostry wdech a następnie głośne przekleństwo. Eames wie z doświadczenia, że Arthur prawdopodobnie oberwał. Nic strasznego, inaczej ból byłby słyszalny w jego głosie, pewnie upadł lub zranił się kawałkiem rozbitego szkła czy wystającego drewna. Cokolwiek to było, wcale go nie spowalnia. W jego głosie słychać tylko niesamowitą wściekłość

– Wyjedź z Londynu, Francois – mówi perfekcyjną francuszczyzną.

Arthur wie, że Eames nie nazywa się Francois ani że nie znajduje się w pobliżu Londynu, a więc ktokolwiek do niego strzela jest wystarczająco niedaleko by usłyszeć słowa Arthura. Co oznacza, że źli uzbrojeni ludzie znajdują się zdecydowanie zbyt blisko jak na gust Eamesa. Wie, że Arthur potrafi o siebie zadbać, ale nie czuje się komfortowo z wiedzą, że ten jest pod ostrzałem pół kontynentu od niego.

– Gdzie, Dan? – To może nie jest najbardziej zaawansowany system kodów i słów kluczy, ale służył im bardzo dobrze przez wiele lat, od kiedy się znają. To nic więcej: Eames wie, że Arthur wciąż znajduje się we Francji a Arthur wie, że Eames wciąż jest w Danii – póki co – a okoliczności są FUBAR*.

Odgłosy strzelaniny, tym razem już wcale niestłumionej i śmiech Arthura pobudzają wściekłość Eamesa. Arthur został zaskoczony, a to zdarza się… Prawie nigdy.

– Gdzie? Może Rosja. Nie wiem na pewno.

Więc być może Rosjanie, za czym może kryć się mnóstwo możliwości. To niezbyt dużo informacji.

Eames jest prawie ubrany. Szybko wrzuca przybory toaletowe do torby, gdzie znajdują się już ubrania i paszport.

– Znajdę cię.

Rozlega się kolejna szybka seria strzałów, charakterystyczne  _ra-ta-tat_  z pistoletu maszynowego i miękki głos Arthura: – Jak zawsze.

Połączenie zostaje przerwane i Eames wciąga koszulę na wciąż wilgotną skórę. Rozgląda się ostatni raz po hotelowym pokoju, upewniając się, że nie zostawił nic obciążającego i chwyta marynarkę. Z odrobiną szczęścia i bezpośrednim lotem może znaleźć się w Londynie w przeciągu kilku godzin.

 

**Arthur, Nevada, 2000**

Po tym jak Arthur spotkał Eamesa w lokalnej spelunie niedaleko bazy, po wymianie informacji oraz tak zwanych totemów i po jednym, niewinnym, impulsywnym pocałunku Arthur wypatruje Eamesa wszędzie: na korytarzach wypełnionych żołnierzami i naukowcami, na terenach wojskowych, gdy razem ze swoim zespołem przechodzili do hangaru, w którym znajdowało się centrum wirtualnej rzeczywistości czy może projekt wspólnego śnienia, a nawet w dźwięku strzelaniny i wybuchu grantów, gdzieś na skraju własnych snów. Gdyby nie miał w swojej kieszeni czerwonej kostki przy każdym rzucie pokazującej szóstkę, mógłby uwierzyć, że to wszystko sobie wyobraził… Albo wyśnił, czasami trudno to rozróżnić.

W strefie 51 wszystko jest tajne. Nie ma tu pogawędek czy jakiegokolwiek zwykłego nawiązywania kontaktów, jak to podobno bywa w innych jednostkach. Tutaj wszyscy są wciąż zajęci – czytaniem, treningami, szkoleniami i zapoznawaniem się z różnego typu informacjami. Przez to Arthur spędza większość wieczorów nad notatkami i diagramami, które próbuje zapamiętać. Każdy z żołnierzy otrzymał własny pokój – luksus, Arthur jest tego świadomy, ale czasami podejrzewa, że to jedynie kolejny sposób na utrudnienie im porozumiewania się. W czasie krótkiego spotkania z Eamesem nauczył się więcej niż w ciągu całego szkolenia. Prawdę mówiąc, nie miał okazji kontaktować się z członkami swojego oddziału poza snem, a tam są zwykle zbyt zajęci próbami przetrwania, by zadawać osobiste pytania. Każdego dnia przypominają im, że są tu z powodu misji, że to zaszczyt być do niej wybranym i że nie ma czasu na nic innego poza pracą.

Zwykle Arthur nie miał nic przeciwko temu. W końcu sam się na to pisał. Jednak wciąż jest tylko dziewiętnastolatkiem i czasami czuje się zwyczajnie samotny. Nie chodzi nawet o sam brak seksu, ale o prostą tęsknotę za jakimś przyjacielem. W końcu, gdy się zaciągał, wiedział, że jego życie seksualne idzie na urlop. Jest świadomy na czym polega zasada  _Don't ask, don't tell_ * i co tak naprawdę oznacza – czyli nie daj im wymówki, by cię wywalili. Wydawało mu się, że jest przygotowany na to wszystko. Kiedy zaproponował jednemu kolesiowi ze swojej jednostki wymknięcie się do baru na drinka – i naprawdę miał na myśli tylko drinka, i nic więcej – Taz uprzejmie go spławił, pokazując zdjęcie swojej dziewczyny i sugerując skupienie się na pracy.

Arthur poszedł więc sam, co koniec końców okazało się okolicznością sprzyjającą, bo spotkał wtedy Eamesa. Eamesa, który spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem. Który mógłby uciec razem z nim, który śmiał się razem z nim, podzielił się papierosem i sekretem, i pocałunkiem, a przecież dopiero co się poznali. Arthur nigdy tak szybko nie poczuł tak silnej więzi z drugim człowiekiem, a teraz gdy już tego spróbował, chciałby tak czuć bez przerwy. Być może Eames był jedynie uprzejmy, ale Arthur powtarza sobie, że w końcu facet hetero odsunąłby się czy nawet go walnął. Eames nie zrobił żadnej z tych rzeczy. Jedynie potarł palcami swoje usta, spojrzał z zamyśleniem i spytał: “Za co to?”, jakby odpowiedź naprawdę miała znaczenie.

Teraz, gdyby tylko mógł go odszukać. Arthur, odkąd się tu znalazł, ani razu nie słyszał choćby szeptu z brytyjskim akcentem, a w kompleksie nie wymieniono nigdy żadnej zagranicznej jednostki. Zrobił już wszystko co mógł, łącznie z włamaniem się do bazy danych, ale Eamesa nigdzie nie było. Oczywiście, nie znalazł także swoich własnych danych, co wydawało się w pewnym stopniu alarmujące. Przyznanie tego wcale nie jest przyjemne, ale wojsko potrafi bardzo skutecznie ukryć rzeczy, których nie chce ujawnić.

Arthur nie spotkał się jeszcze z poważniejszą i cichszą atmosferą niż tą panującą w strefie 51 – co prawda, ludzie tu z wygody trzymają się razem, jednocześnie nie wtykając nosa w nie swoje sprawy – ale czasami Arthur czuje się tak absurdalnie samotny, że aż niemal mógłby stanąć na jednym z blatów w stołówce i zacząć krzyczeć tylko po to, by sprawdzić czy coś się stanie.

– Wyglądasz, jakbyś rozważał zrobienie czegoś lekkomyślnego – słyszy niski głos. Arthur rejestruje żołnierza w czarnej koszulce i amerykańskim polowym mundurze. Czapka zasłania część jego twarzy, gdy mężczyzna stawia tacę obiadową naprzeciwko Arthura, a jego głos jest niczym miód i melasa – południowoamerykański. Arthur nie widzi powodu by próbować udawać uprzejmego.

– Wziąłeś indyka a'la Tetrazzini – zauważa, spoglądając na lunch mężczyzny. – Mógłbym powiedzieć, że to wystarczająco duża porcja lekkomyślności na nas dwóch.

Rozlega się krótki wybuch śmiechu, jasny i wesoły jak fajerwerki i Arthur spogląda w górę, ponieważ lekki dźwięk zupełnie nie pasuje do ciężkiego akcentu. Zostaje powitany szerokim uśmiechem i spojrzeniem oczu o niezwykłym kolorze, plasującym się gdzieś między niebieskim a zielonym.

– Witaj, Arthurze – mówi Eames, wciąż z amerykańskim akcentem i Arthur mruga. Czuje się dziwnie osamotniony, zupełnie nie wiedząc dlaczego.

– Czemu tak mówisz? – szepcze Arthur, zirytowany sam na siebie, bo nie może skupić się wystarczająco, by zadać ważniejsze pytania, chociażby _jak Eames go znalazł i dlaczego przyszedł tu właśnie teraz_.

– Mówię jak?

– Jakbyś dorastał w pieprzonej Luizjanie i na kolacje zjadał własnoręcznie upolowane aligatory. – Eames wygląda na niezmiernie zadowolonego z usłyszanej pochwały, na co Arthur kręci głową. W końcu nie powiedział tego jako komplement. – Co się stało z twoim akcentem? – pośpiesznie domaga się wyjaśnień.

Eames odpowiada dziwacznym szeptem, tak głośnym, że słyszalnym pewnie nawet dwa stoliki dalej.

– Staram się wmieszać wśród was, Jankesów. – Wciąż używa akcentu, który zdaje się kopią z filmu  _Uwolnienie_. Arthur jest wdzięczny, że zwykły w czasie lunchu tłum już się rozrzedził, a pozostali maruderzy zdają się być – tak jak Arthur – skupieni jedynie na sobie.

– O ja pierdzielę – mówi, powstrzymując pragnienie pochylenia się nad stołem i uduszenia Eamesa z jego głupim fałszywym akcentem. – Masz zamiar to jeść, czy możemy stąd iść?

– Cóż, zrobiłeś taką reklamę temu indykowi a'la coś tam... – Eames trąca jedzenie bez entuzjazmu. – Taa, możemy iść.

Arthur jest już na nogach, gdy widelec Eamesa dopiero brzdęka o stół. To udowadnia jak desperacko pragnie z nim porozmawiać. Nawet nie zwraca uwagi na to jak wyglądają - że obaj uśmiechają się do siebie i wkraczają co chwilę w swoją przestrzeń osobistą, ruszając niemal na złamanie karku, by wydostać się ze stołówki. Arthur prowadzi ich przez labirynt korytarzy, zatrzymując się jedynie, by zasalutować i przywitać się z tym, z kim powinien, a Eames na szczęście podąża za jego przykładem, nie ściągając na nich niepotrzebnej uwagi. Pięć minut późnej znajdują się bezpiecznie ukryci  w małym pokoju Arthura.

– Masz tu całkiem miło, Arthurze. – Głos Eamesa wciąż jest zbyt wolny, przeciągły i płaski.

Arthur klepie go po ramieniu i warczy: – Przestań! – nie chcąc wcale przyznawać, jak wiele razy powtarzał sobie ich rozmowę w myślach, wciąż i wciąż, i jak już przyzwyczaił się do innego brzmienia głosu Eamesa. Potrzebował pewności, że sobie tego wszystkiego nie wymyślił.

– Przestać, ale co? –  Niewinna mina nie zmyla Arthura, jednak akcent się nie zmienia. Najwyraźniej Eames jest równie uparty i z jakiegoś powodu chce usłyszeć prośbę Arthura wprost.

– Przestań mówić w ten sposób. Bez swojego akcentu. To jest... –  _złe_ , myśli Arthur, ale mówi: – dziwne. – Przysiada na biurku. – Ciągłe zastanawianie się, czy przypadkiem nie byłeś tylko wytworem mojej wyobraźni, jest wystarczająco nieprzyjemne, nawet bez twojego brzmienia jak ktoś zupełnie inny.

Eames wygląda jakby naprawdę zrobiło mu się głupio. Wyciąga z kieszeni żeton Arthura. Obraca go lekko między palcami, uśmiechając się.

– Lepiej, skarbie? – głos Eamesa wraca do znajomego dźwięku i rytmu i Arthur czuje jak coś w jego wnętrznościach opada. –  Życzy pan sobie herbatki? A może małe lizanko? Mógłbym kopsnąć ci szluga, czego sobie życzysz, kochanie?*

Arthur ignoruje litanię frazesów wypływających spod języka Eamesa, ponieważ uświadamia sobie w pełni, że to jest prawdziwe. Eames jest prawdziwy i Arthur nie jest sam. Ma straszną ochotę rzucić się na mężczyznę, przytulając go. Ogranicza się jednak do rzucenia kostki na biurko, gdzie Eames może dostrzec sześć punktów pokazujących się przy każdym z trzech rzutów. W pokoju zapada cisza.

– No to co teraz? Obaj jesteśmy prawdziwi i znaleźliśmy się. Co dalej?

Arthur uśmiecha się.

– Mam kilka pomysłów.

 

**Eames, Londyn, 2011**

Pada deszcz, gdy Eames ląduje w Londynie i wtedy zaraz przypomina sobie, dlaczego zawsze wolał suchszy klimat. Zimno przenika go aż do samych kości, a zanim jest w stanie złapać taksówkę, która zabierze go do mieszkania, dostaje dreszczy i jest zupełnie przemoczony. Wręcza solidny napiwek kierowcy i chwyta torbę.

Gapi się chwilę na pozbawione klucza wejście i panel kontrolny, zanim przypomina sobie kod. Drzwi otwierają się, ukazując znajome miejsce. Odrobinę zatęchłe przez miesiące nieobecności. Eames w krótkim czasie wstawia czajnik, włącza ogrzewanie i przebiera się w suche ubrania. Sprawdza telefon w nadziei na wiadomości od Arthura, który, miejmy nadzieję, powinien już dawno być w drodze z Paryża do Londynu. Jednak wita go: „ _nie masz_   _żadnych nowych wiadomości_ ”.

– Dobrze, skarbie. Jak sobie chcesz. Graj trudnego do zdobycia. Zawszę udawało mi się cię znaleźć – mamrocze Eames, stawiając laptopa na stoliku obok herbaty.

Przynosi koc z sypialni i przykłada go do twarzy, gdy łapie lekki zapach ulubionej wody kolońskiej Arthura. Minęło kilka miesięcy odkąd ostatni raz tu byli, ale ślady Arthura pozostają w drobiazgach: trochę ubrań w szafie, liofilizowana kawa, którą pija, gdy nie można dostać świeżych ziaren do zmielenia, założony zakładką egzemplarz „ _Davida Copperfielda_ ”, który Arthur czyta tylko w Londynie. Eames nie raz mówił, że skończenie tej książki zajmie mu całe życie, szczególnie jeśli brać pod uwagę, jak często Eames przeszkadza mu w lekturze. Nie żeby Arthur kiedykolwiek narzekał na Eamesowe techniki rozpraszania.

Eames uśmiecha się na te myśli – Boże, ma nadzieję, że Arthur jest gdzieś tam bezpieczny – i robi listę ludzi z którymi się skontaktuje. Wie, że Arthur podszedłby do tego inaczej – wybrałby cyfrowe informacje, rozkłady linii lotniczych i pociągów, zhakowanie baz danych i zdjęć z satelity. Ale Eames  _lubi_  ludzi z całymi ich chaotycznymi, skomplikowanymi wadami. Dostrzega wartość osobistego kontaktu, a sposoby Arthura nigdy nie były całkiem jego metodami. Dopełniali się nawzajem i Eames nauczył się kilku rzeczy o firewallach czy fałszowaniu adresów IP, ale zamierza zacząć od tego, co umie najlepiej.

Wybiera numer do Francji i czeka. Odbiera kobieta:

– Allo?

Choć jego francuski nigdy nie był tak płynny jak Arthura, Eames radzi sobie całkiem dobrze:

– Colette, c'est Eames. Quelles nouvelles de Paris? Est–ce qu' Arthur t'a contacte?*

****

**Arthur, Nevada, 2000**

Eames rozgląda się po pokoju Arthura w bazie i natychmiast bierze w posiadanie łóżko. Rzuca czapkę na biurko obok niego, rozkładając swoje długie kończyny.  

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie musisz się dzielić – mamrocze w poduszkę Arthura i chociaż jego głos jest stłumiony, Arthur czuje absurdalną przyjemność z powrotu jego normalnego akcentu. Obserwuje, jak Eames przewraca się na plecy, błądząc wzrokiem po suficie i uświadamia sobie, że podoba mu się to, jak Eames wygląda – zrelaksowany na jego wąskim łóżku tak, jakby właśnie tu przynależał. – Ja mieszkam z pięcioma Anglikami brzmiącymi w nocy jak cholerna  _uwertura “Rok 1812_ ”, gdy przychodzi noc. Jak, do cholery, zdobyłeś osobny pokój,  _poruczniku_?

Eames lekko zniekształca pierwszą sylabę słowa i Arthur uśmiecha się.

–  _Po_ –ruczniku– poprawia go i unika poduszki, którą celuje w niego Eames. – Nie powinieneś wiedzieć w jaki sposób wymawia się nazwę twojego własnego stopnia? – Wskazuje na naszywkę przy kołnierzyku Eamesa.

– Taa – Eames spogląda w dół na mundur i Arthur uświadamia sobie pierwszy raz, że jest taki sam jak jego, a na kieszeni wyszyte ma cudze imię. – Musiałem wykraść to z pralni. Nie mogłem przecież paradować w moim własnym mundurze, prawda? Ściśle tajne strefy i takie tam bzdury.

Arthur kiwa głową, ale spogląda na Eamesa z ciekawością.

– Więc jaki jest twój prawdziwy stopień?

– A jakie to ma znaczenie? – Eames wygląda na niemal zakłopotanego, na co dociekliwa natura Arthura zaraz budzi się do życia.

– Żadne. Jestem tylko ciekawy. – Arthur przygląda się Eamesowi od stóp do głów, pozwalając sobie na swobodne prowadzenie spojrzenia. Zwykle nie jest tak odważny, ale Eames sprawia, że po prostu ma ochotę się gapić. Arthur podejrzewa, że Eames sprawi, że będzie jeszcze pragnął wielu rzeczy, o których nigdy wcześniej nawet nie myślał. – Zastanawiam się, czy muszę ci salutować? Mówić „sir”?

Eames rumieni się i patrzy w dal. Arthur podnosi się z biurka i siada na krawędzi łóżka, jego biodra lekko opierają się o uda Eamesa.

– A może to ty powinieneś mówić do  _mnie_ “sir”. Może jesteś tylko zwykłym szeregowym, albo sierżantem albo... – Arthur przeszukuje pamięć, by znaleźć coś brzmiącego bardziej brytyjsko. – Albo marynarzem.

– Marynarzem, ech? Cóż, jeśli marynarz to ktoś, kogo pragniesz... – Eames wybucha śmiechem i chwytając nadgarstek Arthura, pociąga go w dół na swoją pierś. Arthur czuje śmiech trzęsący całym jego ciałem, gdy umięśnione ramię oplata go w pasie. – Chyba naoglądałeś się za dużo wojskowego porno

– Nie wydaje mi się. – Arthur uśmiecha się w dół do Eamesa, rozkoszując się uczuciem ciepłego, przyjemnego ciała stykającego się z jego własnym. – No chyba, że “ _Podnieść kotwicę_ ” się liczy?

Eames śmieje się jeszcze mocniej i Arthur idzie za ciosem, poddając się swojej wczesnej miłość do marynarzy i zauroczeniu Genem Kelly.

– A potem było „ _Na przepustce_ ” – dodaje.

– Więcej żeglarzy, Arthur? Serio, jestem w szoku.

– Nie, wcale nie jesteś – Arthur mści się za śmiech Eamesa i szturcha go, zbliżając się do jego szyi. Pachnie świetnie.  _English Leather_ , słońcem i potem. – No i w końcu mamy Franka, Gene i...

– I innych kolesi, których nikt nigdy nie pamięta – Eames wciąż wydaje się bezradny od śmiechu. – Nikt nie chce być tym biednym draniem.

– Jules Munshin – kończy Arthur, rozkoszując się wyrazem zupełnego zaskoczenia na twarzy Eamesa.

– Jesteś cholernie genialny, Arthur – mówi Eames bez tchu, a jego oczy błyszczą. Sięga w górę, chwytając twarz Arthura między swoje duże dłonie i uśmiecha się tak, jak nigdy wcześniej nikt się do niego nie uśmiechał, aż w końcu Eames go całuje, słodko i zachłannie. Jedyne co Arthur jest w stanie zrobić, to niezdarne próbowanie nie zderzyć ich nosów i nie obić zębów. Wszystko wydaje się trochę desperackie, a kąt między ich ustami raczej niewygodny, więc Eames stara się przesunąć Arthura na lepszą pozycję, ciągnąc go za szlufki.

– Pieprzyć to – stwierdza w końcu, pocierając zarostem o policzek Arthura. Nagle Arthur ląduje na plecach, przyciśnięty ciężarem leżącego na nim Eamesa, który podpiera się na łokciu, drugą ręką wciąż obejmując go w talii i uśmiecha drapieżnie.

Arthur, sięgając później pamięcią wstecz na ostatnie kilka sekund, zbyt późno rejestruje moment, gdy ramię Eamesa owija się wokół jego pasa, w taki sposób, że Eames nagle napina nogi, z jedną ręką na łóżku, a wykręcone brzuch i biodra podnoszą ich obu do góry i przewracają, aż ich ciała zatrzymują się w trakcie.

– Ty tylko... ty... – Arthur czuje się trochę niespodziewanie ogłupiony i mocno ożywiony machinacjami Eamesa.

– Podoba ci się?

Ustawieni są w taki sposób, że przyjemnie ocierają się penisami i udami, poprzez wszystkie warstwy ubrań. Arthur wygina się i przymyka oczy z przyjemności, ale stara się powiedzieć:

– Nie.

– Kłamca.

Eames opada na niego i obaj czują, jak bardzo są podnieceni. Arthur miętosi koszulę Eamesa, starając się odsunąć ją choć trochę, by dostać się rękami do ciepłej skóry i móc muskać palcami jego plecy.

Rytm, w który wpadają, wydaje się dziki, zwichrowany, zbyt mocny i szybki, by mogło to trwać trochę dłużej. Arthur czuje, jak Eames trzęsie się na nim, sapiąc przy każdym pchnięciu i Arthura nawet nie obchodzi, że są całkowicie ubrani albo że Eames dochodzi bez niego, dysząc jego imię w ostrym jęku, gdy jego biodra podrygują nierówno.

 _Nie_ , obchodzi go to. Uświadamia sobie, że on także kurewsko mocno chce teraz dojść. Wczepiając palce we włosy Eamesa i drugą ręką zaciskając na materiale na jego biodrach, szarpie mężczyznę, gdy jego poorgazmowy rytm spowalnia.

– Nie, ty chuju – warczy i gryzie to, co jest najbliżej niego, co okazuje się ramieniem Eamesa.

– Kurwa – skowyczy Eames, ale ugryzienie daje pożądany efekt, napędzając Eamesa. Jego twarde uda znów napierają na penisa Arthura, który potrzebuje jedynie kilku mocnych pchnięć, by dojść. Orgazm wygina jego kręgosłup i wyrywa mu imię Eamesa z gardła, gdy drży, osiągając szczyt.

Uświadamia sobie obecność swoich palców zaciśniętych na włosach brytyjczyka i mocno pognieciony stan ukradzionych spodni – i Arthur powinien chyba czuć się winny z tego powodu, ale tak nie jest – a Eames, wciąż leżąc na Arthurze, wydaje się zarumieniony, spocony jak koń po wyścigu, ciężki i gorący.

Arthur rozluźnia uścisk, pozwalając zsunąć się Eamesowi na bok.

– Ugryzłeś mnie – stwierdza Eames konwersacyjnym tonem.

– Przykro mi – odpowiada Arthur, ale jest zbyt odprężony, by móc mówić szczerze. – Podobało ci się?

– Nie. – To paskudne kłamstwo. Arthur przecież wyraźnie widzi, że Eames uśmiecha się jak pomyleniec. Jak szczęśliwy pomyleniec.

– Kłamca.

– To niesubordynacja, kolego.

– Jedynie, jeśli jesteś... – Arthur przerywa, przyglądając się twarzy Eamesa. Jest starszy od Arthura o kilka lat. Istnieje szansa, że nie żartuje. – Nie jesteś?

– Kapitan Eames – Chowa głowę w mokrą od potu szyję Arthura, zostawiając leciutkie pocałunki na skórze. – Special Air Service*.

– Brytyjskie Służby Specjalne? – Arthur nie jest pewny, dlaczego jest zaskoczony. Wszyscy w strefie 51 są specjalnie wybrani. Najlepsi z najlepszych. To ma sens.  

– Przykro mi, że cię rozczarowałem, kolego – mamrocze Eames.

– O czym ty mówisz, idioto. To nie było wcale rozczarowujące. Może poza tym, że następnym razem moglibyśmy zdjąć ubrania. – Arthur podnosi głowę, próbując zmusić Eamesa do tego samego.  _Lepiej, żeby był następny raz_ , myśli, albo będzie miał ogromną ochotę kogoś zastrzelić. – Eames. Hej, Eames, spójrz na mnie.

– Wiem, że wolałbyś kogoś z marynarki – rozbrzmiewa melodramatyczne sapnięcie, gdzieś z okolicy barku Arthura. Może Arthur wydaje się być łudząco szczupły, ale jest w cholernych Zielonych Beretach* i dochodzi do wniosku, że najwyższy czas zgnieść te głupoty w zarodku. Tym razem to Eames ląduje na plecach, zaskoczenie i radość walczące z nowym pożądaniem odbijają mu się na twarzy. Arthur siada na nim okrakiem, przyciskając jego ręce do łóżka.

– Skarbie! – Eames rozpromienia się. – Obiecaj mi, że następnym razem założysz beret.

Arthur wywraca oczami, łapiąc niedoparty uśmiech Eamesa w mocny pocałunek.

– Jesteś niedorzeczny. Jakim cudem uprawiałem z tobą seks?

– Naprawdę nie wiem – odpowiada Eames przyjemnie ciepłym tonem _._  – Przypuszczam, że musimy próbować, aż tego nie rozgryziemy.

– Cóż, nie jesteś Genem Kelly, ale wydaje mi się, że możemy tak zrobić – mówi Arthur, pocałunkami odganiając oburzenie z ust Eamesa łapczywie oczekującego rundy drugiej.

**Eames, Paryż, 2011**

Colette nie należy do branży Współśnienia, ale jest przyjaciółką Arthura i Eamesa od dawna i jeszcze dłużej przyjaciółką Doma i Mal. Jest bogata, inteligentna, dyskretna i ma wiele znajomości. Zawsze gotowa pomóc, kiedy tylko jest w stanie, a jeśli nie jest, szczerze przyznaje, że nie pomoże. Wita Eamesa serdecznie, całując go w oba policzki, ale jej mina wygląda na raczej ponurą.

– Wejdź, wejdź – mówi, odbierając jego zmoczony płaszcz. – Chciałabym mieć lepsze wiadomości. – Prowadzi go do małego salonu z kominkiem palącym się ciepło w rogu. Młodo wyglądający kamerdyner pojawia się z dwoma małymi, kryształowymi kieliszkami na owalnej, srebrnej tacy. Eames pije długimi łykami, pozwalając słodkości sherry rozgrzewać go od środka.

Collet upija z własnego kieliszka, a jej ciemne usta układają się w zamyśleniu.

– Wiesz, że nie starał się opuścić kraju, tak?

Eames przytakuje. Ściągnął jeden z programów Arthura monitorujący, czy któryś z jego paszportów nie został zeskanowany. Nie ma śladu żadnego z nich, nawet tego na nazwisko Jules Munshin – awaryjny paszport z czystym kontem. Żadnego użycia kart kredytowych. Żadnych telefonów po tym jednym do Eamesa. Nic.

– To możliwe, że jak wy to mówicie “zszedł do podziemia”, n’est pas? Że czeka w ukryciu, by wykonać bezpieczne połączenie? – Colette jest praktyczna, tam gdzie Mal była gwałtowna, a Eames może usłyszeć w jej głosie ostrożna nadzieję. – Arthur jest mądry. Ostrożny. Nie narażałby siebie na ryzyko. Albo ciebie.

Eames potrząsa głową. Wie wszystko o dziwactwach Arthura. Że jest skrupulatny i uparty, lojalny aż do przesady i nadopiekuńczy. Miewał momenty niebezpieczne, błyskotliwe, nawet lekkomyślne, ale nigdy nie miał skłonności samobójczych i wymusił na Eamesie dawno temu przysięgę, że żadne z nich nie spróbuje żadnego samopoświęcenia i tego typu bzdur. Gdyby naprawdę siedzieli w tym razem, decyzja musiałby być dobra dla nich obu i żadne z nich nie zostałoby niepotrzebnie aresztowane czy zabite w imię dobra drugiego, nie zależnie od okoliczności.

Obiecywali sobie niewiele rzeczy w ciągu tych jedenastu wspólnych lat. Mieli czasy, gdy ze sobą walczyli, gdy od siebie uciekali, gdy ranili się głęboko i jeszcze przekręcali nóż w ranie... ale żaden z nich nigdy nie złamał obietnicy, więc Eames wie, że jedyny powód, dla którego Arthur nie opuścił jeszcze Francji, jak planował, jest taki, że nie jest w stanie. Ma tylko nadzieję, że Arthur wciąż żyje.

Colette wciska mu kolejne sherry i przegląda dla niego listę swoich kontaktów.

To informacje, które Eames już zna, ale jej głos jest kojący i szybki, gdy wędruje przez ulice Paryża w środku nocy, wołając imię Arthura, a Eames nie wie co jeszcze mógłby zrobić. Wszyscy którym może zaufać i którzy mogliby coś wiedzieć lub zrobić już pracują nad jego odnalezieniem.

– Śpij, mon cher – mruczy Colette i przyciemnia światło. Powieki Eamesa zdają się strasznie ciężkie, pokój przyjemnie ciepły i wie, że musi znaleźć Arthura, ale nie może utrzymać otwartych oczu. Odpływa, myśląc o tym, że francuskie kobiety są najbardziej przebiegłymi kreaturami na świecie. Ma nadzieję, że Arthur wybaczy mu nieprzewidzenie tego faktu.

**Arthur, Paryż, 2011**

Arthur uwielbia Paryż. Zawsze uwielbiał. Sztuka, architektura, zmysł historii, dźwięczność języka, sposób w jaki pachnie: świeżo pieczonym chlebem każdego ranka. To właśnie dlatego zatrzymał mieszkanie w Paryżu, nawet jeśli teraz może żyć wszędzie. Lubi to miejsce. Przypomina mu o Mal, o byciu młodym i śmiałym, marzącym o przekraczaniu kolejnych granic.

Uwielbia Paryż, jednak nie w tych momentach, gdy jest przywiązany do krzesła w pustym pokoju, czując zimny metal wokół nadgarstków. Wie, że stracił przytomność, nie wie jednak na jak długo. Na pewno jednak nie na tyle, by zostać wywieziony poza miasto, tego jest pewny. Bierze głęboki wdech, próbując oszacować fizyczne obrażenia. Ucisk w klatce piersiowej: najprawdopodobniej pęknięte żebro, ale nie wygląda na złamane, czy zagrażające przebiciem płuca. Przez myśl przechodzi mu, że Eames byłby zadowolony, że próbuje znaleźć jasne strony swojej sytuacji. Taśma na ustach, sprawia, że uśmiechanie się staje się trudne, ale nie umie się powstrzymać. Eames będzie tak wkurzony, gdy go znajdzie. A Eames  _zawsze_ go znajduje.

Arthur napina mięśnie twarzy. Czuje ciągnięcie w miejscu, gdzie skóra napina się blisko oka: zaschnięta krew. Tak, został uderzony, pamięta. Facet z porządną pięścią i pieprzonym pierścionkiem, który zrobił więcej szkód niż sama pięść. Arthur porusza szczęką, ramionami, wygina wszystkie dziesięć palców i kontynuuje systematyczny przegląd. Czuje ból a różne jego kawałki są spuchnięte i posiniaczone, ale pęknięte żebro i draśnięcie na ramieniu wydają się być najgorszymi zranieniami. Biorąc wszystko pod uwagę, znajdował się już w znacznie gorszych sytuacjach. Draśniecie na ramieniu wydaje się bardziej irytującą oznaką, że nie jest nieśmiertelny niż czymś poważnym. Nawet najgorszemu strzelcowi zdarza się mieć czasami szczęście.   

Drzwi skrzypią przy otwarciu. Blask dziennego światła pada na twarz Arthura i przez moment, wszystko co może zobaczyć, to sylwetki czające się w drzwiach. W końcu światło znika za zamkniętymi drzwiami, a sylwetki zmieniają się w dwie odrębne niezakryte twarze. Wyglądają na najbanalniejszy przykład bandytów.  

Niezręcznym, jąkającym się co chwilę francuskim jeden z mężczyzn tłumaczy mu, że będą zadawać pytania i Arthur na nie odpowie, albo “będą konsekwencje”. Jego akcent wydaje się rosyjski. Arthur opiera się pokusie wywrócenia oczu i zastanawia się, nie po raz pierwszy, dlaczego to zawsze on kończy na graniu z bohaterami z kreskówki „Rocky i Łoś Superktoś”. Niemal słyszy podrobiony przez Eamesa głos kreskówkowego złoczyńcy, deklarującego: “Fiendish, plan działa! Poza tym, Łoś i Wiewiór muszą umrzeć.” Wbrew sobie, Arthur parska śmiechem za taśmą – przez te wszystkie lata złe nawyki Eamesa odcisnęły na nim swoje piętno – a niższy mężczyzna, marszczy brwi i policzkuje go wystarczająco mocno, by zadzwoniło mu w uszach. Arthur postanawia nazywać skurwiela “Wiewiór”. I taa, Łoś i Wiewiór definitywnie muszą umrzeć.

**Eames, Nevada, 2000**

Mijają prawie dwa tygodnie po tym, jak Eames znajduje Arthura w rzeczywistości, gdy odnajduje go we śnie. Naiwnie wyobrażał sobie, że po znalezieniu planu zajęć Arthura, wykradnięciu munduru i wkroczeniu do amerykańskiej stołówki, odnalezienie go we śnie powinno być banalnie proste. Nienawidził się mylić.

Ich treningi polegają najczęściej na zdobywaniu celów. Zdobądźcie wzgórze. Odnajdźcie dokumentację. Odbijcie więźnia. Wszystkie polegające na odparciu armii zmilitaryzowanych projekcji, które nie znają litości. Eames podejrzewa, że jest to odbicie prawdziwej walki zbrojnej, ale gdy każdego dnia znajdujesz się w scenerii zabić–lub–zostać–zabitym, zaczynasz rozważać to jako szkolenie ich na bezlitosne i bezmózgie istot, niczym nieróżniące się od tych projekcji. Czasami myśl o tym, kim może stać się w przyszłości, pali go w żołądku.  

Po kilku pierwszych rundach zwykłego scenariusza nie są nawet zdziwieni. Ukończenie misji od razu wyrzuca ich ze snu, tak samo jak śmierć. Najczęściej, jeśli umrą, mogą wysłać siebie z powrotem, jakby to nigdy się nie stało. Eames może zrozumieć, dlaczego Arthur tak łatwo uwierzył, że wrzucani są do jakiegoś wirtualnego systemu gry. Poza bólem, nie ma znaczenie, że tracisz życie, skoro zawsze istnieje kolejna runda, w której możesz wszystko naprawić.

Załoga Eamesa to dobry zestaw chłopaków. Profesjonalnych, sympatycznych i łatwo adaptujących się. Szybko się uczą i rzadko popełniają ten sam błąd dwukrotnie. Jako zespół radzą sobie bezproblemowo, z okazjonalnymi znakami operacyjnymi czy wywarczanymi komendami. Eames mógłby iść na wojnę z każdym z nich, wiedząc, że ma za plecami świetne wsparcie. Wywnioskował, że tak samo musi dziać się w zespole Arthura.

Wiec, gdy Eames mówi chłopakom, że zamierza spróbować czegoś nowego we śnie, ci chcą jedynie wiedzieć, czego będzie od nich potrzebował.

– Po prostu nie osiągajcie celu zbyt szybko – odpowiada Eames. – Potrzebuję czasu, by kogoś znaleźć.

– Kogoś? – pyta Fitzgibbon. – Jesteśmy tu tylko my i projekcje, Eames.

– Nie zawsze. – Eames przejeżdża dłonią po twarzy. – Gdzieś tu istnieje jednostka taka jak nasza. Na pewno Amerykańska. Prawdopodobnie także inne. 

– To ma sens – zgadza się Harris i Eames nigdy nie czuł się tak wdzięczny za swój zespół. – Jak dużo czasu potrzebujesz, kapitanie?

– Nie jestem pewny. Może coś koło godziny? – Eames usłyszał dźwięk karabinu maszynowego gdzieś poniżej ich lokalizacji i stwierdził, że najprawdopodobniej właśnie tam znajduje się drugi zespół. Projekcje najczęściej nie strzelają, no chyba że mają do czego.

– Dobrze – mówi Harris i podnosi swoją wyrzutnie rakietową. – Podarujmy kapitanowi trochę krycia, panowie.

Eames przemyka przy dźwięku wypuszczanego granatu rakietowego.

**Arthur, Paryż, 2011**

Łoś i Wiewiór okazują się wcale nie tak głupi, na jakich wyglądają. Za to są brutalni, uparci i ekstremalnie nastawieni na osiągnięcie celu. Ktokolwiek ich wynajął, szukał tępych narzędzi i niczego więcej.

Łoś wyciera krew ze swoich dłoni białym ręcznikiem. To on nosi ten pieprzony pierścionek. Arthur nigdy nie uważał się za próżnego, ale przecież nikt nie chciałby mieć na twarzy krótkich, głębokich blizn na resztę życia. Eames powie mu: “Dodają ci charakteru, skarbie” i czule pocałuje każdą z nich, ale Arthur wolałby jednak zatrzymać swoją nieskazitelną twarz. A osiągnie to tylko, jeśli Eames się pośpieszy i go, kurwa, znajdzie. Arthur chciałby być już w domu.

– Mamy spytać ponownie? – pyta Wiewiór. Przeszli na angielski. Tylko odrobinę bardziej płynny niż Francuski, ale Arthur myśli szybciej po angielsku, więc tak jest wygodniej. Nie zgłasza się do rozmowy po rosyjsku, nawet jeśli mógłby to zrobić. Czerpię perwersyjna przyjemność z obserwowania ich męczenia się z językiem.

– Jaki jest sens mówienia wam czegokolwiek, jeśli i tak mi nie wierzycie? – pyta Arthur.

Właściwie nie pytają o żadną tajemnicę. Wydaje się, że wszystko co chcą wiedzieć, to lokalizacja włoskiego ekstraktora Lucio Conti, który pracował z Arthurem w Parmie sześć miesięcy temu. Facet był młody – młodszy niż Arthur nawet pamięta, by kiedyś był – zbyt pewny siebie i do tego zupełnie lekkomyślny. Szczerze mówiąc, Arthur ma gdzieś, kto chce kolesia zastrzelić. Gdyby wiedział, gdzie Lucio się znajduje, prawdopodobnie bez żadnego ociągania, by to powiedział, biorąc pod uwagę, jak koleś spieprzył zupełnie prostą akcję jedynie przez dziewczynę. Arthur jest lojalny wobec przestępczego światka, ale nawet nie lubi Lucio, by się za niego podkładać. W tym momencie, jeśli Łoś i Wiewiór nie zabiją Lucio, Arthur, gdy już wydostanie się z tego bagna, zrobi to własnoręcznie. To znaczy, jeśli Eames nie dopadnie go pierwszy. Żaden z nich nigdy nie miał zbyt wiele cierpliwości do ludzi, którzy narażają ich życie, a Lucio już wystarczająco zaszedł im za skórę podczas ostatniej roboty.

– Jesteś point manem – stwierdza Wiewiór, jakby nie powtórzył tego już z tysiąc razy. Mówi wolno tak, jakby myślał, że Arthur jest głupi. – Jesteś najlepszy. Wynika z tego, że musisz wiedzieć, gdzie jest Lucio. I musisz nam to powiedzieć, albo...

– Albo będą konsekwencję – kończy Arthur. – Taa. Załapałem i przykro mi wytykać błędy twojemu rozumowaniu, ale nie wiem non stop, gdzie znajdują wszyscy z tej branży.

– Pracujesz z nim.

– Raz! Pracowałem z nim  _raz_  i nie popełnię tego błędu ponownie. – Pulsowanie w jego głowie zaczęło powoli wyczerpywać jego cierpliwość i jest niemal pewny, że ta sytuacja nie ma nic wspólnego z nim, Eamesem czy ich pracą. To musi być jego szczęście, by zostać zabitym przez kreskówkowych gangsterów za coś, co nawet go nie dotyczy. – Kurwa, nie sądzisz, że powiedziałbym wam, gdzie on jest, gdybym wiedział? Nawet gościa nie lubię!

Łoś zamiera na jego słowa i kładzie rękę na ramieniu Wiewióra. Mówi coś tak cicho, że Arthur nie może nawet rozpoznać języka, co dopiero mówić o treści. Wiewiór wydaje się zamyślony.

– Być może – mówi, a Łoś knebluje Arthura szmatą, zanim oboje wychodzą. Arthur zamyka oczy, wyobrażając sobie swoje mieszkanie w Paryżu, piękne rzeźbione zagłowię wielkiego łóżka, sposób w jaki Eames zawsze przemieszcza się we śnie, by jakaś część jego ciała dotykała Arthura.

 _Pośpiesz się, Eames,_  myśli i pozwala swojej głowie opaść. Mając szczęście, uda mu się złapać kilka minut snu, przed kolejną porcją bezsensownych pytań.

**Eames, Nevada, 2000**

Eames zsuwa się po wyśnionym pagórku, starając się poruszać jak najszybciej. Nie wie, czego się spodziewać, ale odgłos strzałów jest coraz bliższy i może dostrzec broniony płaskowyż, skąd pochodzi najwięcej strzałów. Profilaktycznie wyciąga swojego Sig Sauera i przybliża się do granicy lasu, gdzie żołnierze walczą z projekcjami.

Ze swojej pozycji Eames dostrzega czterech Amerykanów, ale żaden z nich nie wygląda jak Arthur. Jednak ten musi być gdzieś blisko, więc Eames stwierdza, że skoro powiedziało się A trzeba powiedzieć B. W końcu dotarł już tak daleko. Przemierza na brzuchu ostatnie piętnaście stóp, by podciągnąć się do pozycji siedzącej wewnątrz amerykańskiej bazy otoczonej workami z piaskiem.

Kiedy zastanowił się nad tym później, stwierdził, że powinien się domyśleć, że robienie takiej niespodzianki, nie było najlepszym pomysłem w tej sytuacji. Nie ma nawet czasu powiedzieć: “Cześć”, zanim kulka prosto w pierś wyrzuca go z powrotem do rzeczywistości. Eames siada, mamrocząc:

– A to sukinsyn!

Ignoruje zaniepokojone spojrzenie ekipy medycznej.

– Kapitanie Eames?

– Mały błąd w obliczeniach – mówi Eames i wsadza się z powrotem w sen, skupiając się na miejscu niedaleko pozycji Amerykanów, mając nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał przemierzać całej drogi od początku.

Otwiera oczy dziesięć stóp od worków z piaskiem. Może słyszeć podniesione Amerykańskie głosy – prawdopodobnie próbujące odkryć, kogo postrzelili i czy wynikną z tego problemy – i uświadamia sobie, że to może być trudniejsze, niż myślał. Mógłby teoretycznie po prostu spróbować wziąć ich pozycję, ale czterech na jednego, to znaczy, że musiałby zabić przynajmniej dwóch Amerykanów i użyć trzeciego jako tarczy, zanim spróbowałby wytłumaczyć, że szuka Arthura. Wolałby raczej nie zaczynać znajomości od robienia sobie wrogów z połowy jego jednostki.

Zamiast tego, Eames podnosi się na nogi i starając się nie wyglądać na zagrożenie, unosi ręce w geście poddania. Natychmiast dostaje cztery serie prosto w pierś.

– Kurwa! – krzyczy Eames z powrotem na krześle w laboratorium snu. Niedaleko niego stoi kapral Firth z ekipy medycznej.

– Kapitanie? Jest tam jakiś problem?

Eames kręci ostro głową i koncentruje się na pozycji oddalonej od narwanych Jankesów, bliżej drzew. Podaje sobie zastrzyk somnaciny i czuje znajomy moment dezorientacji, gdy otwiera oczy w otoczeniu głębokiej trawy z niebieskim niebem nad głową. Dźwięk z amerykańskiej bazy wydają się oddalone, ale Eames może dosłyszeć wyraźne napięcie w ich podniesionych głosach. Przewraca się na brzuch i rozważa możliwości. Żadna z nich nie wydaje się dobra. Gdy zastanawia się, czy Arthur w ogóle znajduje się w tym konkretnym śnie, somalijski żołnierz dźga go bagnetem w plecy i podrzyna gardło.

– Ty skurwielu. – Eames siada tak szybko, że niemal zderza się głową z kapralem Firthem, który wygląda teraz na zdecydowanie zaniepokojonego, jedną ręką świecąc latarką w jego źrenice i drugą wyciągając kabelek z kroplówką.

– Czy to rodzaj jakiejś reakcji? – pyta medyk. Jeszcze raz świeci mu w oczy i próbuje położyć okład na jego czole.

Eames uspokaja go.

– Nie, ja... wyślij mnie z powrotem, okej? – Eames czuje się jak bokser, który przegrał już dziesięć rund i (głupio) prosi o więcej bicia. Naokoło niego reszta jego zespołu najwyraźniej wciąż śpi. – Mam dzień do dupy, to wszystko.

Spojrzenie Firha wyraża “ _nie żartuję, koleś_ ”, ale nie mówi tego na głos. Tuż przed tym, jak kapral wciska guzik, Eames chwyta biały materiał rękawa Firtha i koncentruje się na nim intensywnie. Łatwiej jest manipulować czymś we śnie, gdy jest to powiązane z tobą osobiście i gdy Eames otwiera oczy, ściska biały fartuch. Zawiesza go na lufie swojej broni i ostrożnie podnosi własnoręcznie zrobioną flagę spomiędzy trawy i macha nią, czując cień nadziei, gdy jego ręka nie zostaje natychmiast przestrzelona.

– Kim ty, do kurwy nędzy, jesteś? – dochodzi z Amerykańskiej pozycji. Eames jest w połowie drogi między Amerykanami i projekcjami Somalijczyków, bez żadnego wsparcia i mówiąc szczerze, nie ma zamiaru tak leżeć. Spogląda w dół na swój mundur i wyobraża sobie wzór podobny do tego, który ukradł, by odwiedzić Arthura. Materiał przemienia się wokół niego i Eames uśmiecha się. Bułka z masłem.

Akcent to prosta część po zmianie munduru i gdy stoi ostrożnie wciąż z bronią uniesioną w górę, mówi głosem, który mógłby pochodzić z każdego miejsca w Teksasie:

– Mam wiadomość dla porucznika Arthura. – Myśli, że Arthur byłby z niego dumny, że zapamiętał, by poprawnie zaakcentował pierwszą sylabę. Dochodzi go dźwięk poruszenia i szeptana dyskusja. Pełne napięcia zdania kilku różnych głosów i Eames naprawdę ma nadzieję, że projekcje są czymś zajęte, ponieważ trzeba mieć naprawdę jego szczęście, by zostać zabitym, gdy Amerykanie są już na etapie jedynie rozważania zastrzelenia go. Ponownie.

Nagle za nim rozlega się seria wybuchów. Atak kończy się między drzewami i rozlega się krzyk mężczyzny. Eames dostrzega dwóch amerykańskich żołnierzy, biegnących z dala od linii drzew za nim i Eames uświadamia sobie, że to Arthur jest odpowiedzialny za eksplozje. Mnóstwo eksplozji, patrząc po chmurze czarnego dymu unoszącego się nad drzewami.

– Arthur!

Jeden z biegnących spojrzał w górę celując do niego z pistoletu trzymanego w ręce i Eames zmusza się do stania nieruchomo, z uniesioną białą flagą, nawet jeśli w ten sposób robi z siebie cholernie łatwy cel.

– Eames? – woła Arthur, gdy podchodzi bliżej. W końcu łapie Eamesa za ramię i popycha przed sobą. Eames nie potrzebuje więcej zachęty do ruszeni. I tak we trójkę robią szalony zryw do pozycji Amerykanów, gdy pozostali czterej żołnierze kryją ich plecy. Gdy tylko przekraczają linię worków z piaskiem, kolejna salwa ogłuszających wybuchów gaśnie.

Arthur spogląda na Eamesa, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że ten jest prawdziwy i Eames unosi swoją prowizoryczną flagę i macha nią do Arthura.

– Poddaje się – mówi, uświadamiając sobie, że Arthur jako jedyny nie mierzy do niego z broni. Ostrożnie wyciąga pokerowy żeton i podaje go Arthurowi.

– Co ty tu robisz? – pyta Arthur, ignorując resztę swojego zespołu. Porusza palcami po brzegu żetonu i Eames wie, że czuje gładką powierzchnię.

– Mówiłem, że cię znajdę.

– Wiem, ale... nie mogę uwierzyć, że tu jesteś.

– Poruczniku – mówi jeden z żołnierzy. – Mają tam jakąś popieprzoną armię złożoną z tych gości. Zabijaliśmy go przez ostatnią godzinę. Wciąż się pojawiał w innych mundurach. – Facet gapi się groźnie na Eamesa. – I nie wydaje mi się, żeby on pochodził z Teksasu.

Jeden z żołnierzy, który postrzelił go jako pierwszy, przytakuje:

– Ja wam mówię, zastrzelmy go.

Eames otwiera usta, by zaprotestować, ale tuż za barierą jest jakiś ruch. Głos Fitzgibbona brzmi lodowato, gdy mówi:

– Pierwszy, który się poruszy, ginie. I tak na przyszłość, gdy ktoś się wam poddaje, to się do niego, kurwa, nie strzela! Pieprzeni Jankesi!

Czterech żołnierzy ubranych w mundury SASu wkracza z przygotowaną broną i Eames przez chwilę zastanawia się, gdzie podział się Barnes, zanim razem z Arthurem stają na równe nogi. Eames przestaje przejmować się utrzymywaniem zmiany wyglądu swojego munduru i między jednym mrugnięciem a drugim wraca do ubrania SASu, co niezbyt pomaga Amerykanom, i tak już na granicy apopleksji. On i Arthur znajdują się na środku dwóch półkul: Amerykanów celujący w Eamesa i Brytyjczyków mierzących do Amerykanów. Fitz trzyma dwa pistolety. Browning High Power jest skierowany prosto w Arthura.

– Opuścić broń – rozkazują obaj – Arthur i Eames – ale nikt nawet nie drga. Eames patrzy na Arthura, który ma dziewięciomilimetrowe pistolety w obu dłoniach, ale żaden z nich nie skierowany na niego i wtedy uświadamia sobie, że ktoś musi zrobić pierwszy krok. Kiedy zauważa czerwony punkcik lasera na piersi Arthura, wie, że to on będzie tym kimś. Barnes jest najlepszym snajperem, jakiego Eames kiedykolwiek widział i naprawdę dziś nie ma już ochoty oglądać śmierci Arthura czy kogokolwiek innego. Podnosi wolno ręce i robi krok w stronę Arthura, a czerwona kropka przenosi się na jego pierś.

– Eames, co ty, kurwa, robisz? – Złość Arthura jest widoczna nawet jeśli jego głos brzmi na zupełnie opanowany. Wszystkie pary oczu są skupione na nich dwóch.

– Posłuchajcie rozkazu – powtarza Eames, jego normalny akcent zaznacza swoją obecnością, że jest prawdziwym żołnierzem SASu. – Opuścić broń.

– Kapitanie? – upewnia się Fitz i Eames kiwa głową.

– Opuścić broń – powtarza, wyraźnie wymawiając każde słowo, tak by nawet Barnes był w stanie zrozumieć ze swojej pozycji snajpera na wzgórzu. Czerwona kropka znika. Na jego szczęście Fitz także opuszcza broń, a reszta naśladuje go. Wszyscy są niezadowoleni, ale ufają mu i Eames czuje cieplejsze uczucia do każdego z nich.

Wtedy Arthur przepycha się przed niego, patrząc groźnie na swoich ludzi.

– Słyszeliście, kapitana. Opuścić broń. To dotyczy wszystkich. Z tego co pamiętam, jesteśmy sojusznikami, więc opuście swoje karabiny.

Głos Arthura brzmi stanowczo i Eames nie może poradzić na błysk uznania, który czuje. Może Arthur ma jedynie dziewiętnaście lat, ale gdy mówi, ludzie go słuchają. Jeśli zostanie na służbie, pewnego dnia zostanie generałem, Eames nie ma co do tego wątpliwości, chociaż byłaby to raczej wielkie marnotrawstwo.

– Czy ktoś byłby tak miły i wyjaśnił nam, o co chodzi, do cholery? – pyta w końcu Fitz, gdy żaden z pistoletów nie jest już – co prawda nie nieschowany, ale przynajmniej – niewcelowany w nikogo.

Eames i Arthur patrzą na siebie.

– To długa historia – zaczyna Arthur.

**Eames, Paryż, 2011**

Eames budzi się z bólem głowy, wyschniętymi ustami i otumanieniem charakterystycznym dla połączenia tabletek nasennych z sherry. Stracił kilka godzin i jest absolutnie wściekły. Ma ochotę chwycić Colette i potrząsnąć nią mocno, więc zmusza się do utrzymaniu dystansu po drugiej stronie kuchennej wyspy, zaciskając pięści na blacie, by nie rozwalić czegoś, czego będzie później żałować.

Twarz Colette jest cała we łzach i Eames nie ma wątpliwości, że czuwała całą noc, podążając za tropami, które on powinien ścigać. Jej akcent wydaje się ostrzejszy od emocji i braku snu i Eames nagle uświadamia sobie, że krzyczą na siebie po francusku, mimo że nie zauważył momentu, gdy zmienili język.

– Wyglądałeś strasznie, gdy przyleciałeś. Bezużyteczny! Nie byłbyś w stanie nic zrobić, bez chwili snu, Eames.

– Nie ty powinnaś decydować, cholera jasna. Arthur jest gdzieś tam…

– Myślisz, że tego nie wiem? Ile on znaczy? Że nie wykonałam setek telefonów… do przyjaciół, policji, szpitali, nawet do kostnicy, by zaoszczędzić ci żalu! – Colette napiera na niego, zdając się nie zauważać jak wściekły jest Eames. Płacze, zatrzymując się przed nim i kładzie dłonie na jego ramionach. – Wiem, że nie odpoczniesz. Nie będziesz jadł, spał, czy… czy _kąpał_   _się,_  dopóki go nie znajdziesz…

– Na litość boską, Col! Kąpałem się! Wczoraj w nocy, przemokłem do suchej nitki.

– Tfu! Londyński deszcz moczy, nie myje.

– Colette…

– Nie, nic nie mów – kontynuowała Colette, jakby wcale się nie odezwał. – Wiem, że będziesz nieznośny i prawdopodobnie  _głupi_ , dopóki nie przyprowadzisz swojego Arthura do domu i ja… ja chcę dać ci moment, tylko moment, spokoju, przed rozpoczęciem tego najdłuższego dnia. Chciałam pomóc!

Jej twarz jest czerwona, cała w plamach od łez. Jej czarne włosy rozczochrane w szarym świetle poranka. Eames wie, że się martwi i wie, że nie przeprosi go za zrobienie tego, co uważała za słuszne. To jedno z nieodłącznych niebezpieczeństw przyjaźnienia się z inteligentną, niezależną kobietą z dostępem do alkoholu i leków uspokajających, dającymi jej środki i możliwości. Eames obejmuje ją ramieniem. Jego złość słabnie. To nie przebaczenie, ale to najlepsze co może jej teraz zaoferować. W końcu to nie tak, że on nigdy nie odurzył kogoś na kim mu zależało.

– Nigdy nie rób sobie dzieci, moja droga – mówi, czochrając jej włosy. – Świat nie jest gotowy na twój sposób kochania.

– Mal zrobiłaby to samo. – Głos Colette jest cichy, ale dumny z siebie. Eames wzdycha.

– Mal nie można nazwać najlepszym przykładem, Col – odpiera, ale nie chce, by zabrzmiało to ostro. Kobieta kiwa głową nad jego ramieniem, zanim się odsuwa. Bierze czajnik i napełnia go zimną wodą. Francuzi i Anglicy przez lata prowadzili bezsensowne wojny. Eames zaczął rozumieć dlaczego, odkąd poznał Colette i Mal.

Eames przyciąga drewniany stołek do blatu i siada.

– Nie marnujmy więcej czasu. Powiedz mi co znalazłaś.

**Arthur, Nevada, 2000**

Wszystko się zmienia, gdy się odnajdują.

Eames nadal podrabia amerykański akcent z alarmującą dokładnością i regularnie podkrada cudze paranie, by wykradać się na spotkania z Arthurem. Wydaje się czerpać wyjątkową przyjemność z chomikowania mundurów należących do członków zespołu Arthura.  

– Nie będę uprawiać z tobą seksu, gdy nosisz mundur Davidsona. Po prostu nie!

– Ciężko cię zadowolić, Arthurze.

Serwetki, które Arthur regularnie chowa po kieszeniach są zapełnione mieszaniną strzałek i wykresów z trójkątami na górze, które Arthur ma przyjąć za budynki. Jest to raczej wolna interpretacja tego jak wielka jest broń osobista Eamesa w zestawieniu z szkicem całej jego sylwetki – “ _Skarbie, to wcale nie jest mój pistolet”_ – ale Arthur przyjmuje jego notatki i porównuje je do ograniczonych planów i zdjęć z monitoringu. Jest zaskoczony jak dokładny okazuje się Eames, biorąc pod uwagę, że przemieszcza się w nocy (starając się uniknąć ochrony czy kogokolwiek, kto mógłby rozpoznać, że znajduje się tam, gdzie nie powinien) lub w godzinach szczytu, gdy kolejny człowiek może prosto wmieszać się  w tłum dzięki kamuflażowi.

– To jest pyszne – mówi Eames z ustami pełnymi cheeseburgera w stołówce Arthura. Ku jego przerażeniu nie próbuje nawet zachować czystości serwetki na której właśnie szkicuje czarnym markerem. – Jeszcze jedna porcja steku z cynaderkowym ciastem i zacznie się rewolucja, zapamiętaj moje słowa.

– To nie czołg stoi pomiędzy tymi dwoma hangarami. – Arthur dźga palcem serwetkę, ostrożnie unikając tłustych kropli.

– Skąd wiesz? To ja tu robię rekonesans. – Eames obraca serwetkę i szybko rysuje kwiatka wystającego z lufy czołgu. – Czy teraz bardziej odpowiada twojej pacyficznej wrażliwości? – Słowa zabarwione są specyficznym środkowozachodnim akcentem i Arthur wzdryga się na ich podobieństwo.

– Nigdy nie żałowałem polecenia ci „ _Fargo”_  mocniej niż w tym momencie – stwierdza dosadnie Arthur.

Eames widział Arthura podczas treningu we śnie kilka razy. I nic w nim nie można uznać za pacyfistyczne i Arthur wie, że Eames jest tego w pełni świadomy. Eames jedynie znów wciela się w role, tak samo często jak zmienia swój głos i Arthur czasami myśli, że Eames powinien raczej związać się z teatrem niż z wojskiem.

– Ale tak jest – odpowiada pewnego dnia, gdy Arthur mu o tym mówi. – Z teatrem wojny, skarbie.

Arthur nie umie nic na to odpowiedzieć, bo zrobił przecież to samo. I to bez przekonania o poświęceniu dla Królowej i ojczyzny. Arthur jest zmuszony rozważyć prawdopodobieństwo, że obaj, on i Eames, mimo fantastycznych wyników testów IQ, są po prostu kretynami, którzy powinni cieszyć się, jeśli dożyją swoich trzydziestych urodzin. Ta teoria nie kłóci się wcale ze sposobem w jaki Eames dostaje się do Amerykańskiej bazy we śnie, dając się zabić trzy razy, zanim Arthur się pojawia. Kilka pośpiesznych rozmów po obu stronach zajęło dokładne poinformowanie wszystkich, ale oba zespoły zaakceptowały informacje o programie Współśnienia z minimalnym dramatyzmem.

– Ja się tylko kurewsko cieszę, że oni nie zbudowali armii z kolonów tego faceta – stwierdza Samuels, wskazując głową Eamesa.

– Wszyscy możemy się z tobą zgodzić, stary – przytakuje Firtzgibbon i dzięki temu wszyscy się nagle rozluźniają.

Cała dwunastka decyduje zatrzymać to co wiedzą dla siebie. Przynajmniej na razie. I próbować kontaktować się we śnie, gdy to tylko możliwe. Arthur i Eames zgadzają się kontynuować przekazywanie informacji w prawdziwym świecie. Jeśli posiadają prywatny powód na oczekiwanie spotkań na żywo, żaden z pozostałych członków drużyn nie wydawał się mieć nic przeciwko. Zamiast tego, wszyscy wyglądają na podekscytowanych ukrywaniem podstępu, wymyślaniem pseudonimów i haseł rozpoznawczych.

– Mam wrażenie, że bawią się tym trochę za dobrze – zauważa Arthur, jednego wieczoru w barze Marty’ego, gdy cały oddział przeprowadził strategiczną ucieczkę z bazy w tak piękny sposób, że Arthur może przysiąść, że widział łzy w oczach Eamesa. Eames kupuje pierwszą kolejkę, Arthur drugą i nikt nie wydaje się przejmować, że siedzą trochę bliżej siebie niż powinni.

Eames kontynuuje przemykanie się do pokoju Arthura, ze strzępkami informacji i własnoręcznie narysowanymi mapami, czasami, a częściej z wielkimi kosmitami o nieproporcjonalnie wielkich głowach i oczach, które zdają się wodzić za tobą nie ważne pod jakim kątem na nie spojrzysz. 

– Tylko dlatego, że nie zaleźliśmy szczątków kosmitów albo ich statków, nie znaczy, że ich tu nie ma – mówi Eames zbyt poważnie, by Arthur mógł stwierdzić czy żartuje, czy nie. – Jesteśmy częścią ściśle tajnego międzynarodowego rządowego projektu, pamiętaj. – I Arthur niechętnie przyznaje mu rację, że jeśli wszystko się spieprzy, rząd będzie w stanie udawać, że oni, technologia PASIV i Współśnienie nigdy nie istnieli.

Prawdopodobnie to taka możliwość powinna wydawać się najbardziej przerażająca, ale wcale tak nie jest.

To, co przeraża go najbardziej, to Eames, i to desperackie przyciąganie, które Arthur czuje, zawsze gdy jest blisko. Arthur nigdy w życiu nie pragnął nikogo ani niczego tak mono; nie jest nawet pewny, co powinien z tym uczuciem zrobić.

**Eames, Paryż, 2011**

Eames kończy połączenie i przyjmuję herbatę od Colette.

– Wciąż ani słowa od nikogo z zespołu Arthura?

Eames kręci głową. Był już nawet w hangarze, gdzie Arthur pracował. Miejsce jest zupełnie czyste. Żadnego śladu, że Arthur, czy ktokolwiek inny, tam był. Eames wsadza rękę do kieszeni i pociera ostrą krawędź pokerowego żetonu. Wie, że Arthur jest prawdziwy i gdzieś tam czeka, by Eames go znalazł.

– Są ludzie do których powinieneś zadzwonić – mówi Colette, bez żadnych wstępów.

– Rozmawialiśmy już o tym.

– Jemu bardzo zależy na Arthurze.

– Nie zadzwonię do pieprzonego Dominika Cobba. Koniec rozmowy, dobra? – Eames jest zmęczony, wściekły i czuje mdłości ze strachu, bo minął prawie cały dzień bez ani jednego słowa od Arthura. Eames nie ma nawet za czym podążyć, poza sprzecznymi informacjami i szeptami.

– Zna Arthura od dawna…

– Tak jak ja, Colette. Dłużej niż Dom. – Zamka oczy i próbuje uspokoić nerwy. Za dużo ludzi bierze Arthura za człowieka Doma. Arthur po pierwsze i najważniejsze należał do Eamesa, zawsze. – Na litość Boską, on jest moim… jest… – Słowa stają mu w gardle, w końcu obaj bardzo rzadko określali to, kim są dla siebie. Chłopak. Kochanek. Partner. Są tym wszystkim i jeszcze kimś więcej.

Eames zerka na Colette, w jej oczach widać błysk sympatii.

– Jest dla mnie  _wszystkim_  – wyrzuca z siebie bezsilnie, łapiąc swoją herbatę.  _Rany_ , jest, do cholery,  _Anglikiem_  i nie ma teraz czasu na jakieś pieprzone załamanie.  _Keep calm and carry on_ , zaiste. Arthur nie mógłby powstrzymać śmiechu, gdyby go teraz zobaczył.

Eames przełyka gorącą herbatę, zadowolony z parzącego odwrócenia uwagi.

– Poza tym, Dom nie może nic zrobić, poza martwieniem się. Lepiej zadzwonić do niego, gdy będziemy mieli jakieś informacje.

Colette mamrocze coś pod nosem, co można przyjąć za zgodę. Eames ma to gdzieś; wie, że Dom chciałby się włączyć, przejąć kontrolę i namieszać, ale Eames nie potrzebuje przeszkadzania. Sam znajdzie Arthura. Jak zawsze.

– A co z Ariadne?

– Arthur nie poszedłby do niej, jeśli istniałaby najmniejsza szansa, że jest śledzony. Nie narażałby jej na niebezpieczeństwo.

Komórka Eamesa dzwoni. Łapie ją bezzwłocznie.

– Eames – przedstawia się.

– Och, Eames… ech. Tu Sonja. – W jej głosie słychać wahanie. – Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale… Arthur zawsze przesyłał kasę zaraz po robocie i… no cóż, jest z tobą? Jego telefon nie odpowiada.

Sonja Santiago była architektem w paryskiej robocie Arthura i Eames nigdy jeszcze nie był tak wdzięczny, słysząc jej śpiewny głos.

 – Sonja! Więc skończyliście robotę?

– No cóż. Tak. Zwinęliśmy się wczoraj wieczorem. Nasza trójka poszła na kolację, Franz pojechał na lotnisko, a ja z Arthurem posprzątaliśmy hangar… wiesz jak drażliwy bywa na tym punkcie… i pożegnaliśmy się. Założyłam, że wybiera się na kolejną robotę, albo spotkać się z tobą. Nie miałeś od niego wiadomości? – Sonja brzmi na tak samo zdenerwowaną, jak Eames się czuje. Przypomina sobie, że nie wszyscy w tej branży są niegodni zaufania. Franz jest fałszerzem, zdolnym, choć na pewno nie w lidze Eamesa i nigdy nie słyszał o nim złego słowa. Arthur pracował z dobrymi ludźmi częściej niż z tymi złymi.

– Gdy Arthur zadzwonił do mnie wczoraj wieczorem, był pod ostrzałem.

– Co?! Nie, robota była skończona. Wszystko poszło gładko i każdy był zadowolony.

– Ktoś widocznie nie był. O której opuściliście hangar?

Przez chwilę panuje cisza.

– Ja wyszłam koło dziewiątej. On zamierzał jeszcze raz wszystko sprawdzić i dopiero wtedy pójść.

– Krótko przed tym, jak zadzwonił. Jakieś wieści od Franza?

– Nie – odpowiada Sonja. – Ale niczego nie oczekiwałam. No wiesz, protokół mówi, by się rozdzielić i unikać kontaktu. Już do niego dzwonię.

– Ja to zrobię – proponuje Eames, zaskoczony, gdy Sonja zaczyna się śmiać. – No co?

– Biedny Franz będzie zbyt przejęty, by rozmawiać z panem Eamesem, słynnym fałszerzem.

– Och, na litość Boską.

– Zadzwonię do niego. – Może usłyszeć szelest kartek; bez wątpienia Sonja szuka numeru Franza. – Arthur wiele nam o tobie opowiadał. Franz myśli, że jesteś “un hombre peligroso”, niebezpiecznym człowiekiem.

–  _Jestem_  niebezpiecznym człowiekiem.

Sonja ignoruje go.

– Oddzwonię do ciebie.

Połączenie urywa się i Eames wie, że nie może zrobić nic poza czekaniem.

**Arthur, Paryż, 2011**

Według wewnętrznego zegara Arthura musi być późne popołudnie, gdy Łoś i Wiewiór wracają. Nie było ich wystarczająco długo, by Arthur mógł zacząć być znudzony swoimi fantazjami o tym, co im zrobi, gdy się uwolni, a wszystkie możliwości ucieczki zostały sformułowane, poprawione i odrzucone. Przez cały dzień był sam na sam z krótkimi chwilami niewygodnego snu i wspomnieniami o Eamesie. Arthur nie marzy o niczym innym, niż by to wszystko się wreszcie skończyło i mógł przycisnąć twarz do ciepłej szyi Eamesa, by wiedzieć, że jest już w domu.

Wiewiór utrzymuje dystans i Arthur nabiera wrażenia, że wreszcie został nobilitowany z sekretarza światka Współśnienia na kogoś znacznie bliższego prawdzie. Bardziej niebezpiecznego. Arthur nie jest pewny, czy przybliża go to, czy oddala od śmierci. 

– Zdaje się, że masz wielu zainteresowanych przyjaciół.

Arthur uśmiecha się pod nosem. No oczywiście, kurwa, że ma. To znaczy, że Eames zaczął dźgać gniazdo szerszeni i ogólnie sprawiać kłopoty. Najwyższy czas.

Eames ma to do siebie, że jest świetny w osiąganiu zamierzonych celów. Potrafi naprowadzić ludzi na błędne założenia, pozwolić im na docenienie swojej osoby i poprowadzić ich w dowolnym kierunku. Czasami doprowadza to Arthura do szału, ale rozumie, że to część tego, kim Eames jest. Ludzie cały czas lekceważą Arthura, jako tego mniej ważnego. A on bezwzględnie przemienia to w swoją zaletę, zachęcając innych, by widzieli w nim jedynie, młodego, słabego a nawet bezsilnego. Eames pozwala ludziom oceniać się po rozbudowanych barkach, akcencie i słownictwie, którego używa. Ma gdzieś, gdy ludzie myślą, że ma więcej siły niż rozumu. Albo że jest najlepszym kumplem wszystkich, gdy alkohol staje na stole. Ponieważ w rzeczywistości tylko kilka osób wie, że Eames jest genialny na swój własny sposób. Uparty jak pieprzony pies myśliwski, szybki w nawiązywaniu relacji i kontaktów. Potrafi widzieć większy obraz, jednocześnie zauważając malutkie szczegóły. Arthur czuje dreszcz dumy, gdy o nim myśli.

Wiewiór unosi brwi, gdy dostrzega uśmiech Arthura.

– Wciąż jesteś użyteczną kartą przetargową, byśmy mogli dostać informacje, które interesują naszego szefa. Lucio Conti musi zostać odnaleziony i jeśli znasz jego lokalizację prościej będzie, jeśli nam powiesz.

Arthur wywraca oczami.

– Wiesz, że jeden z symptomów szaleństwa, to powtarzanie jednej czynności w kółko i oczekiwanie różnych rezultatów?

Łoś i Wiewiór wymieniają spojrzenie, które sugeruje, że zrozumieli wystarczająco, by poczuć się urażonym.

– Nie wiem, gdzie jest Lucio – mówi wolno Arthur. – Nie wiedziałem, gdy spytaliście pierwszy czy pięćdziesiąty raz i nie wiem teraz. Jako że siedziałem tu związany i zamknięty przez godziny, nie miałem żadnych nowych informacji, które mogłyby zmienić moją odpowiedź.

Łoś klepie Wiewióra w ramie i wskazuje drzwi. Arthur myśli, że być może,  _tylko może_ , w końcu dotarło do nich to, co próbuje im powiedzieć od godzin.

**Eames, Nevada, 2000**

Spotkania we śnie nie odbywają się bez wyzwań. Szkolenia we snach mają miejsce jedynie trzy dni w tygodniu, przerywane realnymi fizycznymi treningami, zajęciami w klasie i innymi zadaniami. Arthur i Eames zdołali rozpracować, że istnieją przynajmniej cztery zespoły, kursujące po snach: brytyjska, amerykańska, włoska i francuska, ale nie próbowali się z nimi jeszcze kontaktować. Nie ma chętnego do powtórzenia sytuacji z ich pierwszego spotkania, więc na razie zamiast tego koncentrują się na poznawaniu siebie i robieniu wywiadu.

Arthur jest genialny, z niemal fotograficzną pamięcią i zdolnością do sortowania informacji. Eames rozumie doskonale, dlaczego mając dziewiętnaście lat, został zaangażowany do programu Współśnienia i nominowany na porucznika. Wyobrażał sobie, że między oddziałami, które go chciały, musiała odbyć się prawdziwa walka. Wojsko. CIA. FBI. Kryptografia. Kontrwywiad.

Arthur jest świetny z faktami i scenariuszami, z układaniem taktyk i strategii. Jest precyzyjny w planowaniu i zarządzaniu, więc używa swoich ludzi i ich zdolności z wykalkulowaną precyzją. Eames wie już teraz, że Arthur stanie się osobą potrafiącą podejmować trudne decyzje, tym, który rozpozna przegraną bitwę i zarządzi odwrót, tym, który poświęci kilku, by ocalić wielu. To w zasadzie wcale nie sprawia, że Eames czuje się lepiej.

Spędzają większość piątkowych wieczorów w barze Marty’ego, czasami razem z zespołami, a czasem sami. Marty najczęściej odpuszcza sobie kazania, że przychodzą, chociaż nie powinni a nawet o to, że Arthur nie powinien pić jeszcze alkoholu, chociaż Eames podejrzewa, że Marty rozcieńcza ich drinki. Gdy wychodzą całym zespołem to Firz z Davidsonem przejmują dowodzenie. Flirtują z kelnerkami i lokalnymi wolnymi dziewczynami, które zawsze pojawiają się w piątkowe wieczory, skłonne do tańców, pocałunków i czasami czegoś więcej. Arthurowi i Eamesowi łatwo jest wtedy zniknąć. Reszta chłopaków zakłada, że udało im się znaleźć kogoś do towarzystwa, albo że Eames poszedł na zaplecze na partyjkę pokera, a że wszyscy są dorośli, więc nikt nie pilnuje, co kto robi. Nikt nie pyta i nikt nie musi odpowiadać.

– Kurwa, Eames, nie przestawaj – mamrocze Arthur, wijąc się na palcach Eamesa. Eames nie przestaje. Muska i drażni prostatę Arthura, jednocześnie podgryzając i całując krzywiznę jego gardła. Znajdują się w alejce, kilka budynków od Marty’ego i to głupie z ich strony, ale nie mogli czekać dłużej. Eames brutalnie popchnął Arthura na ceglaną ścianę, gdy tylko trzasnęły za nimi tylne drzwi baru.

– Nie tu, nie tu, kretynie – wymamrotał Arthur. Jego usta zniknęły pod tymi Eamesa i zdołali przenieść się jedną alejkę dalej, zanim silne ręce Eamesa i gorące usta sprawiły, że Arthur stwierdził: – Chrzanić to – i poddał się.

Eames wciąż oczekuję, że wszystko przerwie się w ten sposób. Skończy się szaleństwo, desperacja i cała wspaniałość. Ale Arthur pieprzy się na palce Eamesa, rozkraczając się jak najbardziej się da z wciąż w większość ubranymi spodniami. Eames jest blisko dojścia, jedynie dzięki ukąszeniom Arthura na swoich ustach, próbujących zdławić ostre jęki, których najwyraźniej nie potrafi powstrzymać.

– Och, kurwa mać, ja pierdolę... Eames, kurwa... tylko... och, kurwa. – Arthur dyszy na policzek Eamesa i zaciska się mocno wokół jego palców. Ten czuje jak orgazm Arthura trzęsie nim całym i ocieka na jego rękę i Boże, Eames nie pragnął nigdy niczego mocniej jak obrócić teraz Arthura i wypieprzyć go właśnie tutaj, mocno i dziko, wiedząc, że nie zajmie to dłużej niż kilka pchnięć, zanim on też skończy. Trzyma lepką rękę na biodrze Arthura a drugą w jego włosach i już ma zamiar zrzucić go i, kurwa, obrócić, gdy Arthur opada na kolana. Liże go, mizia nosem jego ciemne włosy i zaczyna ssać, język kontynuuje pchnięcia, gdy Arthur odnajduje rytm.

Eames nie wie nawet gdzie patrzeć. Zaciska ręce na ceglanym murze, by utrzymać równowagę, ale już może poczuć, jak jego kolana się trzęsą. Siła orgazmu dociera do jego kręgosłupa, a gorące i wilgotne usta Arthura, to najlepsza rzecz jakiej Eames kiedykolwiek doznał. Patrzy w dół i to jest za dużo: usta Arthura okrążone wokół niego, wargi błyszczące od śliny, oczy ciemne i tak cholernie  _głodne_. Eames musi wpleść obie ręce we jego włosy, trzymając go w miejscu, gdy dochodzi. Arthur przełyka wokół niego i Eames nie może wyobrazić sobie niezaznania tej bezpardonowej pasji, znając Arthura.

Pociąga Arthur z ziemi i pcha z powrotem na ścianę, przyciskając się blisko i ciasno do niego i całując wilgoć jego ust. Eames może wyczuć smak samego siebie w pocałunkach, poczuć zapach własnego potu i piżma na twarzy Arthura. To niepokojące i niesamowicie seksowne i Eames czuje, że nie może być wystarczająco blisko, by pokazać co czuje – przytłaczającą potrzebę, by całować go wciąż i wciąż, bez tchu, bez zmysłów, by powiedzieć mu rzeczy, których nigdy wcześniej nie chciał powiedzieć nikomu innemu. Eames nigdy wcześniej nie był zakochany.

– Ja też – mówi Arthur. – Ja też. – I Eames nie jest pewny, jak przeszli ze stanu nieziemskiego ognia do tego tak niezwykle intymnego, oddychając tym samym powietrzem, nie chcąc odejść czy choćby się poruszyć.

Dźwięk pochodzący od wojskowego jeepa rozlega się gdzieś obok. Rzeczywistość brzmi jak alarm z piskiem opon, ale oni zostają tam gdzie są, w ciemności z walącymi sercami, trzymając to co mają, czymkolwiek to jest.

– Powinniśmy...

– Arthur, jeśli powiesz “przestać”, to pomóż mi Boże...

Arthur patrzy na niego, jakby był największym idiotą na ziemi.

– Powinniśmy  _uważać._  Jeśli nasz złapią...

Eames wzdycha w wargi Arthura.

– Wiem, wiem. Ja tylko nigdy z nikim nie  _pragnąłem_  tak cholernie mocno. Chcę wszystkiego i chcę tego teraz.

Głowa Arthur uderza o ścianę z jękiem.

– Kurwa, ja też.

Patrzy Eamesowi w oczy i nagle do Eamesa dociera, jak bardzo obaj mają przesrane. Stali się dla siebie niezbędni.

– Powinniśmy wrócić do bazy – mamrocze Arthur, nie mając tego wcale na myśli, ale któryś z nich musiał to powiedzieć. – Według planu mam zajęcia na strzelnicy i trening fizyczny przez cały tydzień.

Eames kiwa głową, ale nie przerywa lekkiego całowania Arthura.

– Nie zobaczymy się przez tydzień albo i dłużej.

– Wiem.

Eames unosi dłoń, by chwycić twarz Arthura, kciukiem zaczepiając kącik jego ust.

– Wiesz, zawsze po ciebie przyjdę, nie ważne, co się stanie.

Arthur uśmiecha się.

– Zrobiłeś to. – Obaj wiedzą, że to coś więcej niż tylko to. Obaj nie składają  obietnic łatwo. – To działa w obie strony, Eames – szepcze Arthur, pozwalając swoim dłoniom wlec się po skórze Eamesa, gdy niechętnie zaczęli odsuwać się od siebie.

– Tak, tak to działa – powtarza Eames, zanim znów się całują. Usta Arthura, ciepłe i idealne spotykają jego z równą siłą.

****

**_Arthur, Paryż, 2011_ **

_Eames_. To o nim myśli Arthur związany w pustym pomieszczeniu w Paryżu. Jego dłonie, jego usta, sposób w jaki wciąż prowokuje Arthura do wstrzymania oddechu z pożądania, nawet po tylu latach. Czasami doprowadzają się do szału, ale Arthur nigdy nawet przez chwilę nie żałował niczego, co dotyczyło Eamesa. Wydaje mu się, że to wiele mówi na ich temat. Wypowiadają to, co potrzebują powiedzieć – nie często, ale wystarczająco, by to coś znaczyło. Nie ma niczego, z czym nie poradziliby sobie wspólnie.

Życie Arthura opiera się na detalach, ale nie wtedy gdy chodzi o Eamesa. Rzeczy, które wydawało mu się, że potrzebuje od drugiego człowieka zredukowały się do wiedzy, że Eames go kocha – całkowicie i niezachwianie – i to jedna z tych spraw, w które Arthur wierzy. Teraz to jest jego totemem - myśl, która pozwala istnieć, gdy świat wokół niego zamienia się w piekło. Eames go kocha i przyjdzie po niego i współczucia dla każdego, kto stanie mu na drodze. A Arthur zrobiłby dokładnie to samo, z mniejszą ilością mędrkowania i większą liczbą eksplozji, ale wynik byłby identyczny.

Arthur niemal współczuje Łosiowi, Wiewiórowi i ich szefowi, kimkolwiek są. Niemal, ale niezupełnie.

 

**_Eames, Paryż, 2011_ **

Eames jest pewny, że zaraz wydrepcze koleinę w drewnianej podłodze, zanim Sonja odzwoni do niego z newsami.

Jej głos jest ostrożny.

– No dobra, Eames, tylko pamiętaj, że Franz jest wciąż nowy w tym biznesie…

– Co on, kurwa, zrobił, Sonja? – Eames jest zmęczony i zdenerwowany, a Arthur przepadł na zdecydowanie zbyt, kurwa, długo.

– Uspokój się. Franz został zaczepiony przed hangarem przez dwóch facetów, gdy wyszedł. Wydaje mu się, że byli Rosjanami. – Eames stara się trzymać język na wodzy, ale jest całkiem pewny, że Sonja rozpoznała dźwięk składania pistoletu, ponieważ przyśpieszyła z wyjaśnieniami. – Pytali o Arthura, po nazwisku, wiedzieli, że jest point manem i Franz myślał, że to klienci, albo ktoś umówiony na spotkanie z nim.

– Więc najzwyczajniej sprzedał im Arthura. – Eames przeładowuje broń, upewniając się, że telefon wyłapie ten dźwięk.

– Podejrzewam, że czekali na niego, aż ja i Franz sobie pójdziemy. Franz nie wiedział, że chcą porwać Arthura! Czuje się z tym okropnie.

– Tak? Będzie czuł się znacznie gorzej, zanim z nim skończę. – Eames odkłada swojego Siga i zaczyna składać Browninga. – A skoro uważa się za pieprzonego  _fałszerza_ , to jest do dupy w odczytywaniu ludzi!

– Eames – mówi Sonja i jej głos wydaje się nagle stanowczy. – Weź się, kurwa, w garść. Wyładowując wściekłość na Franzie, nie znajdziesz Arthura, ale mam coś, co może pomóc. Chcesz o tym usłyszeć czy nie?

– Co masz? – Eames nie chce jeszcze pozwolić, by wściekłość go opuściła. Czasami światek współśnienia wygląda jak najgorsza zbieranina ludzi, wiedzących o sobie wszystko i nikt nie potrafi już rozróżnić, kiedy należy się zamknąć. Czasami działa to na ich niekorzyść.

– Faceci pytali także o Lucio.

– Lucio Conti? – pyta Eames. – Co ta bezużyteczna podróbka ekstraktora ma z tym wspólnego?

– Cóż, wygląda na to, że Lucio zniknął z radaru po waszej robocie w Parmie.

– No i, kurwa, dobrze dla niego, bo w końcu skończyłby martwy. – Eames spogląda na Colette, pojawiającą się w pokoju. Przyniosła mu herbatę, którą przyjął z wyszeptanym: „ _merci cherie”_. Nigdy nie był wstanie złościć się na ludzi, na których mu zależy. – Robota poszła do dupy, bo Lucio nie mógł utrzymać fiuta w spodniach. Poznał jakąś laskę… – Eames zaczyna składać kawałek do kawałka. – Rosyjską laskę. Matko, Sonja, kim jest ta dziewczyna?

– Córka Borisa Volkova.

Eames siada, wylewając gorącą herbatę sobie na rękę. Ledwo to zauważa.

– Córka Borisa Volkova.

– Ma na imię Anastasia. Ma dwadzieścia lat i zgubiła swoją ochronę razem z Lucio. Oczywiście nie przez przypadek. Jak możesz sobie wyobrazić, jej ojciec jakimś cudem nie jest z tego zbytnio zadowolony.

– Boris Volkov – powtarza Eames, wciąż nie radząc sobie z faktem, że głowa jednej z największej rosyjskiej mafii jest w to zamieszana. – Jeśli chce Lucio, po co złapał Arthura?

– Ty i Arthur pracowaliście z nim jako ostatni. Jeśli Boris wysłał ludzi, którzy mieli się rozejrzeć, nie trudno było usłyszeć, że Arthur słynie z posiadania informacji o ludziach ze współśnienia.

Eames wypuszcza głośno powietrze. Rosyjska mafia może i jest bezwzględna, ale nie mają powodu, by zabijać Arthura, jeśli chcą jedynie informacji. Informacji, Eames jest tego pewny, których Arthur nie posiada.

Wynieśli się z Parmy tak szybko, jak się dało, gdy tylko pojawili się faceci z bronią automatyczną i ciężkim akcentem. W międzyczasie, klient, obiekt, Rosjanie, Włosi, wojsko, policja i rząd zaczęli robić się zdecydowanie zbyt zainteresowani ich poczynaniami i obaj – Eames i Arthur - postanowili odciąć się od problemów. Wszystko i tak skończyło się lecącym pierwszą klasą Eamesem, próbującym ukryć ranę postrzałową otumanieniem wódką i Arthurem psioczącym na zostawienie trzech szytych na miarę włoskich garniturów. Choć Eames wiedział, że to nie one były powodem jego miny wykrzywionej w wściekłości.

– Eames? – pyta Sonja i Eames uświadamia sobie, że od jakiegoś czasu jest cicho.

– Ta, wciąż tu jestem. Jedynie rozważam kolejny krok.

– Pytałam Katrinę, by trochę się rozejrzała.

Eames zna rosyjską architekt, nawet jeśli nigdy z nią nie pracował.

– I? 

– Wieści niosą, że Boris Volkov ląduje w Paryżu dziś o dwudziestej pierwszej. – Eames chciałby stwierdzić, że jest zaskoczony. Pojawienie się Borisa mogło potoczyć się dla Arthura w dwojaki sposób. Mafiozo albo stwierdzi, że point man nie stanowi zagrożenia i go uwolni, albo uzna, że jest zbędny. Według doświadczeń Eamesa, Rosjanie nie lubią zostawiać świadków.

– Sonja, mogę cię prosić o jeszcze jedną przysługę?

– Cokolwiek.

– Użyj wszystkich kontaktów, jakich możesz. Musimy znaleźć Lucio i tę dziewczynę, zanim samolot Borisa dotknie paryskiej ziemi. Ja spróbuję wyśledzić jego kroki po robocie w Parmie; sprawdźmy, co uda nam się znaleźć dla naszych rosyjskich przyjaciół.

Eames rozłącza się i przytula Colette.

– Przynajmniej mamy się czego chwycić – mówi, a Colette ściera łzy ze swojego policzka.

 – Je connais un agent immobilier… nieruchomości?… który jest mi winny przysługę – proponuje Colette. – Może być wstanie znaleźć wszelkie mieszkania, które ostatnio mogły być wynajęte prze Volkova. Gdzieś, gdzie mogliby trzymać Arthura.

– Dobry pomysł – zgadza się Eames. Pierwszy raz od telefonu Arthura, ma poczucie, że robią jakieś postępy.

 

**Arthur, Nevada, 2000**

To musiało się w końcu stać. Wykorzystali zbyt wiele głupich szans, za dużo stawiali na ślepe szczęście.

Przyłapano ich.

To nieprzyjemny sposób na dowiedzenie się w praktyce tego, co Arthur teoretycznie wiedział od dawna, że dosłownie: nic nie gasi erekcji i poorgazmowego żaru tak skutecznie i szybko jak obecność przełożonego oficera i kilku wojskowych żandarmów.

Eames posyła mu spojrzenie, które musi być odbiciem tego, które widnieje na jego twarzy. Trudno jest przejść od „ _Ja pierdzielę, nie przerywaj”_  do „ _Dobry wieczór, sir”_ w przeciągu kilku sekund i Arthur może dostrzec, jak Eames rozważa pocałowanie go ostatni raz, wiedząc z pełną świadomością, że to jedynie pogorszyłoby ich sytuację. Nie może poradzić, że kocha go za to odrobinę mocniej, ale zmusza się do odsunięcia, wycierając ręce o spodnie. W końcu naprawdę nie istnieje nic innego, co mógłby teraz zrobić. Chowa wszystko z powrotem tam, gdzie powinno się znajdować i Eames robi to samo.

Pakują ich do jeepa i eskortują do bazy, gdzie spędzają noc w oddzielnych pomieszczeniach przesłuchań, odpowiadając na pytania. Oczywiście Arthur nie reaguje na większość z nich, skoro są to głównie różne warianty: “jesteś homoseksualistą, prawda?”, na które odpowiedź zdaje się boleśnie oczywista. Ma wyschnięte nasienie na spodniach, ślady zębów na szyi i trzech świadków, którzy widzieli wystarczająco. Arthur może udawać idiotę w tym momencie.

Arthur zeznaje jedynie to, co wydaje się absolutnie niezbędne i nic co mogłoby zostać odebrane jako przyznanie się do winy. Jest całkiem pewny, że Eames mówi wojskowym, by poszli się pieprzyć, ponieważ za każdym razem, gdy oficer zmienia pokój, wygląda na coraz bardziej wkurzonego. Arthur stara się kontrolować uśmiech na twarzy.

Rozważając wszystko, wie przecież, że nie ma żadnego powodu do uśmiechu. Efektywnie zniszczył swoją karierę i dostał jednostronny bilet do wojskowego więzienia, ale pamiętając dotyk dłoni Eamesa na swojej skórze, jego usta szepczące brudne obietnice między słodkimi pocałunkami, sposób w jaki Eames ewidentnie pragnie go tak samo mocno, jak on chce jego – jakby nigdy nie pragnął niczego innego. Arthur nie może zmusić się do żałowania niczego poza tym, że zostali złapani.

Już niemal świta, gdy przybywa dowódca Arthura – pułkownik Stapleton, Dowódca Projektu Nadzwyczajnego. Jest wysoki i szczupły, z ostrym, haczykowatym nosem i brązowymi oczami, które zdają się zauważać wszystko. Arthur miał dotychczas jedynie pozytywne relacje z tym człowiekiem, chociaż wątpi, by teraz miało to jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Pułkownik siada naprzeciwko Arthura z ponura miną.

– Stawiasz mnie w nieprzyjemnej pozycji, poruczniku.

– Przepraszam, sir.

– Jeśli stałoby się to w bazie, jeśli drugi uczestnik byłby Amerykaninem, gdyby był to jednorazowy incydent... – Pułkownik spogląda na niego wzrokiem pełnym nadziei, dopóki Arthur kręci głową. – Tak, cóż, wtedy więcej opcji byłoby dostępnych. Jak na razie, pułkownik Lawford – nasz współpracownik z SASu, będzie rozmawiał z kapitanem Eamesem. Brytyjska armia niedawno zmieniła swoją politykę w tego typu sprawach, więc to się okaże, czy kapitan Eames zostanie oskarżony. To jednak Amerykańska baza, międzynarodowy projekt. Wszystko zostanie osądzone przez kogoś bardziej wykwalifikowanego niż ja. Jeśli zajdzie to tak daleko.

– Jeśli zajdzie tak daleko? – powtarza Arthur. Zna politykę _Don't ask, don't tell_  i nie ma tam zbyt dużo miejsca na interpretację.

Twarzy pułkownika Stapletona nie da się odczytać.

– Kapitan Eames jest od ciebie starszy, bardziej doświadczony, ma wyższą rangę.

Arthur czuje jak coś przewraca się mu w żołądku. Rany, oni chcą, by powiedział, że to wina Eamesa.

– Nie było żadnego wymuszenia, sir.

– Masz dziewiętnaście lat, Arthur. Kapitan Eames jest dwudziestotrzyletnim uroczym, przekonującym...

– Sir.

– ...fizyczne zastraszenie...

– Sir!

– Cokolwiek myślisz, że z nim masz...

Arthur musi pracować nad powstrzymaniem swojej wściekłości w ryzach.

– Z całym szacunkiem, sir, ale nie masz pieprzonego pojęcia, o czym mówisz.

Stapleton potrząsa głową.

– Arthur, masz przed sobą świetlaną przyszłość, obiecującą karierę. Zostałeś specjalnie wybrany do tego projektu i według wszelkich raportów jesteś wyjątkowy dobry. Naprawdę chcesz to wszystko rzucić dla jakiegoś kumpla od bzykania?

Słowa są niczym policzek i Arthur uświadamia sobie, że na języku może poczuć smak krwi z przegryzionej wargi. Nigdy w życiu nie był tak wściekły. Dociera do niego, że mimo zewnętrznego spokoju, wojsko widzi w nim chudego, dziewiętnastoletniego dzieciaka, którego łatwo jest zmanipulować, zmusić i zastraszyć. Kimś kogo mogą pokierować, jak im się żywnie podoba.

 _Dobra_ , myśli Arthur. Chcą by był młody, zuchwały i lekkomyślny, będzie taki. Został powołany w wieku siedemnastu lat, szybko przeszedł przez Zielone Berety i szkolenie oficerskie. Jest bystry, zmotywowany i wyjątkowo dobry w niemal wszystkim, za co się zabierze. Porzucił wiele, by dostać się na służbę i do tego momentu nigdy nie miał poczucia, że są mu coś winni w zamian.

– Arthur, bądź rozsądny – próbuje ponownie pułkownik. – Obaj wiemy, że jest tylko jeden sposób, by oddalić od ciebie zarzuty. Nie jesteś kapitanowi Eamesowi niczego winien.

Arthur pochyla się do przodu na łokciach, złączając ręce.

– Właściwie, sir, mam inną propozycję.

**Eames, Paryż, 2011**

Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką Eames chciałby robić podczas zaginięcia Arthura jest namierzanie Lucio Conti ze swoją uciekającą panną młodą. Jednak zdaje się niepodobna odzyskać Arthura, bez jakiejś karty przetargowej, a Lucio jest jego najlepszą szansą. Zaciąga zdecydowanie zbyt dużo przysług i składa niepokojącą liczbę obietnic w zamian, ale wyśledza akt ślubu zawartego w Wenecji i ewidentnie sfałszowane Kanadyjskie paszporty wystawione na Luca i Annę Compton, podróżujących jakiś miesiąc temu po Francji. Biorąc pod uwagę, że Lucio posiada jeszcze mniej wyobraźni niż Eames zwykł przyznawać Arthurowi, może się założyć, że Luco i Anna to Lucio i Anastasia, a skoro ma już ich imiona, to znalezienie numerów telefonu, informacji z kart kredytowych i lokalizacji jest banalnie proste.

Dzwoni do Colette sprzed bloku w łacińskiej dzielnicy.

– Zdaje się, że ich znalazłem. Jakieś wieści, gdzie może być Arthur?

– Non, przykro mi Eames. Niczego nie mam.

– Nie twoja wina, Col. Działamy zgodnie z planem A.

– Myślisz, że uda ci się przekonać Lucio do dobrowolnego pójścia na spotkanie z Volkovem?

Eames sprawdza naboje w swoim Sig Sauer i spogląda w zapalone okno na drugim piętrze budynku.

– Jestem niemal pewien, że mogę znaleźć przekonujące argumenty.

– Czas się powoli kończy. Samolot Volkova…

– Wiem. Już idę.

 – A coeur valiant rien d’impossible, mon cher – mówi dobitnie Colette. – Idź i bądź ostrożny. Sprowadź go do domu.

 

**Arthur, Nevada, 2000**

Na czole pułkownika Stapletona pulsuje żyła. Arthur jest całkiem pewny, że to oznaka zbliżającego się tętniaka, ale w tym momencie nie ma się już zbytnio jak wycofać, poza tym wcale nie ma zamiaru tego robić.

– Poruczniku, nie możesz mówić tego poważnie.

– W całym moim życiu, nigdy nie byłem bardziej poważny, sir.

– Składałeś przysięgę, żołnierzu. Wszystkie informacje dotyczące Projektu Somnacin są ściśle tajne i doskonale o tym wiesz.

– Właśnie dlatego wolałbym, by pliki i akta, które zdobyłem, nie dostały się do mediów, rządu czy opinii publicznej.

– To byłoby naruszenie każdej z umów o dyskrecji, które podpisałeś.

– Ale informacje i tak byłyby powszechnie znane. Może mnie pan wsadzić do więzienia, może pan wysłać Eamesa do Anglii, ale i tak nie powstrzyma pan informacji, które wypłyną.

– Kryptolodzy pracują nad twoim laptopem. Nie masz żadnych dowodów na potwierdzenie insynuacji...

– Nawet jeśli technicy złamią moje zabezpieczenie, w co wątpię, naprawdę myśli pan, że to jedyna kopia? – Wyraz twarz Arthura twardnieje i sprawia, że wygląda dużo starzej niż dziewiętnaście lat. Wreszcie wygląda tak staro, jak się czuje przez większość czasu. – Sir, byłem zabijany setki razy, na setki sposobów. Zabijałem wrogów, członków zespołu i nieznajomych. Nie raz strzelałem sam sobie w łeb, by wyjść ze snu. Rozumiem do czego ten program był zaprojektowany, ale to wcale nie wygląda tak ładnie.

Stapleton wygląda na zaskoczonego, ale tylko przez krótką chwilę.

– Scenariusze bojowe szkolą międzynarodowych żołnierzy, którzy będą w stanie reagować w każdej sytuacji zagrożenia.

Arthur kręci smutno głową.

– Myślicie, że wyszkolicie żołnierzy, którzy dzięki doświadczeniu przezwyciężą strach. Jednak zamiast tego produkujecie ludzi, którzy uczą się, że śmierć jest nieunikniona. Każdy scenariusz kończy się śmiercią i okropnym bólem.

– To tylko sen, poruczniku. – Arthur zauważa, że porzucili już wymówkę o wirtualnej rzeczywistości i udziale samych Amerykanów. – Powodem tych snów jest nauczenie żołnierzy działania bez strachu. Robienia tego, co trzeba zrobić, nawet jeśli sytuacja wydaje się straszna, więc gdy znajdą się w podobnym położeniu w prawdziwym świecie, będą mogli odpowiednio zareagować. Ponieważ będą wiedzieli, że posiadają umiejętności, by sobie z tym poradzić.

Arthur słyszał już ten argument wcześniej.

– Ale tego nie  _czuje_  się jak sen, sir. Najczęściej lądujemy w samym centrum wydarzeń, w środku wojny, walcząc o życie. Nie ma czasu na zastanawianie się czy to sen, czy nie. Nie ma czasu na nic poza próbą przetrwania. A ból we śnie jest prawdziwy. I śmierć jest prawdziwa. Tak, na końcu się budzisz, ale postrzał boli tak samo i umieranie zabiera taką samą ilość czasu. Utrata kończyny od wybuchu granatu, wciąż powoduje cierpienie do czasu aż wykrwawiasz się na śmierć. Wypływająca krew wydaje się ciepła we śnie. Gdy ktoś umiera w twoich ramionach, kaszląc własną krwią, nie myślisz, że to sen. Wtedy to wszystko wydaje się bardziej rzeczywiste niż cokolwiek innego.

– To nie powinno być...

– Wiem, sir, ale jest. Każdy moment tam jest prawdziwy. Nie trenujecie herosów. Tworzycie ludzi, którzy będą bezwzględnymi, skutecznymi zabójcami, którzy nawet bez zastanowienia zrobią wszystko, by nie odwlekać śmierci.

Twarz Stapletona w końcu blednie.

– Arthur...

– Naprawdę się pan dziwi, że niektórzy z nas zaczęli szukać innych? Starali się znaleźć coś dobrego w środku tego wszystkiego? – Arthur wie, że jest cały czerwony, ale ma to gdzieś. Nic z tego, o czym mówi, nie wypłynęło w sposób w jaki planował. Jednak jeśli to wszystko ma się teraz dla niego skończyć, Arthur nie ma zamiaru pozwolić, by nikt nawet nie usłyszał o tym, jak to wszystko naprawdę wygląda.

Stapleton opiera się na swoim krześle i Arthur myśli, że być może, ale  _tylko może_ , to jednak nie koniec.

– Bez względu na domniemane błędy w programie, nie możesz szantażować Armii Stanów Zjednoczonych, Arthur.

– Z całym szacunkiem, sir. Najwyraźniej mogę.

 

**Eames, Nevada, 2000**

Eames nie jest całkiem niezaznajomiony z wnętrzem wojskowego więzienia, ale mógłby pomyśleć o wielu innych miejscach, gdzie wolałby się teraz znajdować. Łóżko Arthura. Ciepłe miejsce pomiędzy udami Arthura. Zagięcie szyi Arthura.

Wie, że to było głupie ryzyko i czuje się za to wszystko odpowiedzialny, ale Boże, Arthur siedział przyciśnięty do jego boku w barze przez większość wieczorów, a jego ramie co jakiś czas zawieszało się na jego ramionach. Arthur uśmiechał się do niego, jak odchodzili i Eames nie mógł nic z tym zrobić. To było ciepłe, ciemne, zapraszające cień i musiał pocałować te usta i kąciki jego uśmiechu, zacisnąć zęby na jego skórze, tylko po to, by usłyszeć jego jęk.

Oczywiście, to było zanim nie przerwano im latarką świecącą po twarzach i dezaprobującym spojrzeniem trzech par oczu. Część Eamesa pragnęła jedynie złapać Arthura za rękę i uciec, ale wiedział, że to byłoby bezcelowe. Jest w pełni przygotowany na wzięcie na siebie całych konsekwencji, jeśli tylko pomogłoby to jego pozycji. Na szczęście, brytyjska polityka dotycząca bratania się osób tej samej płci nie jest tak dragońsko restrykcyjna jak w amerykańskiej armii. Eames próbował powiedzieć to pułkownikowi Lawfordowi, zanim zostanie przekazany łącznikowi z SASu, ale siwowłosy człowiek tylko machnął ręką i zasugerował, by nie stawiał wozu przed koniem, cokolwiek to, do cholery, znaczyło.

Mija kilka godzin, zanim Lawford pojawia się ponownie. Spoglądając na pokaźny uśmiech na jego twarzy, Eames przez moment wierzy, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

– Dobre wieści, sir? – pyta, wstając na nogi. Lawford macha mu by usiadł, sam zajmując miejsce.

– Cóż, nie jestem wcale pewny, czy to dobrze, ale najwyraźniej zdobył ich uwagę.

– Sir?

Lawford wybucha śmiechem i kręci głową.

– Twój Arthur to istna petarda, kapitanie.

Zdanie to jedynie potęguje mentlik w głowie.  _Jego_  Arthur?  _Petarda_?

– Nie rozumiem – przyznaje.

– Takie sprawy przybierają dość przewidywalny wzór. Amerykanie obwinią nasze liberalne zasady o zły wpływ na ich młodzież. Jako, że jesteś starszy i wyższy stopniem, wykonałeś za nich połowę roboty.

Eames przełyka głośno, gdy uświadamia sobie implikację w usłyszanych słowach.

– Sir…

Lawford kontynuuje.

– W większości takich spraw biedny amerykański chłopaczek podpisuje oświadczenie, że to jednorazowy wybryk i nie–jego–pomysł i przysięga, że to się nigdy więcej nie powtórzy. Naszego człowieka wysyłają z powrotem do Anglii, by więcej nie kusił młodych Amerykanów i życie wraca do normy. 

Eames przytakuję drżąco. Jeśli to ma ochronić Arthura przed zwolnieniem ze służby lub więzieniem, zrobi to. Zrobi wszystko, nieważne co się z tym wiąże. Nienawidzi nawet myśli o powrocie do Anglii, o niezobaczeniu, czy niedotknięciu Arthura nigdy więcej, albo przynajmniej przez jakiś dłuższy czas, ale… wtem Eames uświadamia sobie, że Lawford wciąż mówi:

– … nie mógłby tego zrobić. Stanowcza odmowa i wtedy…

– Przepraszam, sir – przerywa mu Eames. – Może pan powtórzyć?

– Twój Arthur nie zgodził się na zwalenie wszystkiego na ciebie i mówiąc szczerze, trzyma Stapletona za jaja. Straszy, że pójdzie do mediów i uchyli rąbka tajemnicy całego programu Wspólnego Śnienia. Mówi, że ma dokumenty oraz pliki i złożone pod przysięgą zeznania uczestników. – Lawford spogląda na Eamesa ostrożnie. – Jeśli blefuje, robi to cholernie dobrze.

Moment zajmuje Eamesowi zrozumienie, o czym mówi Lawford. Arthur mógł przyjąć prostą drogę: grać naiwnego, przyznać przymus i pozwolić wziąć całą winę Eamesowi. Eames nie miałby mu tego nawet za złe, co jest czymś co wie, że będzie musiał przeanalizować później, gdy przestanie siedzieć w środku czegoś, co potencjalnie może stać się międzynarodowym incydentem.

– Chłopcy z kryptografii są zupełnie w kropce, z tym co Arthur zrobił ze swoim laptopem. To miły widok. Geniusze z dyplomem MIT dostających po nosie od sprytnego dziewiętnastolatka. Choćby dlatego, będą chcieli zatrzymać Arthura przy sobie, by mógł nauczyć ich paru sztuczek.

– Ale przecież wszyscy podpisaliśmy umowę tajności – stwierdza słabo Eames.

– Tak, podpisaliście, co oznacza, że to co robi Arthur jest równoznaczne ze zdradą.

– O Boże – wzdycha Eames, zastanawiając się, czy ludzie wciąż są za to wieszani. Co też sobie Arthur myślał? – Co się z nim stanie?

Lawford uśmiecha się porozumiewawczo. Eames nabiera pewnego wrażenie, że pułkownik dobrze się bawi całą tą sytuacją.

– Tu zaczyna się robić interesująco. Zwykle, zamknęliby go i wyrzucili klucz. Ale Arthur najwyraźniej wie wystarczająco, by przekonać górę, że jest niebezpieczny. Strzela nazwiskami, stopniami i numerami identyfikacyjnymi wszystkich z naszego i ich oddziału. Dokładnie zidentyfikował także przynajmniej dwa inne zaangażowane alianckie państwa.

– Pułkowniku, czy powinien mi pan o tym wszystkim mówić?

– Nie ucz ojca dzieci robić, chłopcze. Nie gadaj mi o umowach zachowania poufności i klauzurach tajności, skoro jestem stuprocentowo pewien, że ty i twój młody Arthur (o którego istnieniu nie powinieneś nawet wiedzieć) już przedyskutowaliście wszelkie sprawy, które nie powinny być dyskutowane, najczęściej podczas wykonywania czynności, których nie powinniście robić.

Eames nie może powstrzymać rumieńca wypływającego mu na policzki. Uśmiech Lawforda nie jest wcale nieżyczliwy i Eames uświadamia sobie, że nie wszyscy w wojsku myślą i czują tak samo.

– Stapleton nie jest złym dowódcą czy głupcem. Zrobi wszystko, co w jego mocy, by przekonać Arthura do wycofania się, a jeśli mu się nie uda… cóż, Stapleton wystarczająco długo próbuje odtajnić cały program. Przynajmniej wtedy gdy chodzi o rządowe dofinansowania. Nikt nie chce się przyznać, że istnieją urządzenia, które potrafią wkradać się ludziom do snów, ale jeśli uda się sprzedać rządowi bajeczkę o potencjalnym wirtualnym rozwiązywaniu konfliktów oraz prowadzeniu bezpiecznego treningu militarnego. Stapleton nie będzie płakał.

– Wiec użyje Arthura, by zdobyć lepsze fundusze?

– Tak samo, jak Arthur wykorzystuje go, by uratować wasze tyłki.

– Nie powinien…

– Ale to zrobił, Eames. – Głos Lawforda jest dziwnie łagodny. – I coś mi się widzi, że Arthur dostanie wszystko, czego żąda, najwyraźniej łącznie z tobą.

Eames zastanawia się, czy rumieniec na jego twarzy zostanie tam permanentnie, nawet gdy to wszystko w końcu się skończy. Stwierdza, że mógłby z tym żyć, jeśli oznaczałoby to zostanie w bliskiej odległości od Arthura.

– W ten sposób, Stapleton dostaje także szansę na zwrócenie uwagi na kilka problemów. To cholernie ryzykowne, zmuszać chłopaków do regularnego strzelania sobie w głowę. – Szczęka Lawforda twardnieje, a on sam potrząsa głową. – W ten sposób można złą sytuację zamienić w obopólne zwycięstwo, bez przyznawania, że to kiedykolwiek było czymś innym.

– Nie pozwolą nam tak po prostu wyjść, udając że nic się nie stało – mówi Eames. Jest żołnierzem wystarczająco długo, by wiedzieć, że wojsko owszem trzyma urazę.

– Ci którzy są wtajemniczeni w cały incydent, nie mogą pozwolić sobie na odrzucenie kompetencji i umiejętności takich jak twoja i Arthura.

– Sir?

– Wy dwaj, chłopcy, zdołaliście regularnie wkradać się do jednej z najlepiej strzeżonej na świecie bazy, podkopać dołek w ochronie, skopiować tajne dokumenty, poruszać się między zastrzeżonymi strefami i komunikować ze sobą, gdy nie powinniście być nawet świadomi swojego istnienia. Mimo wszelkim przeciwnościom, znaleźliście się – we śnie i rzeczywistości – i zdołaliście uniknąć zauważenia przez miesiące. Oni potrzebują jego i my potrzebujemy ciebie. Program się zmieni, ale coś czuję, że zmiany wyjdą nam wszystkim na dobre.

– Co się teraz stanie? – pyta Eames, niemal bojąc się odpowiedzi.

– Jest tam dwóch żandarmów i jakiś dostający piany major, którzy otrzymają rozkazy transferu. Nie ma już sensu restrykcyjnego rozdzielania zespołów od siebie, więc program w końcu stanie się w pełni międzynarodowy a nie dowodzony przez Amerykanów. Być może, nawet wysłuchają was, chłopcy, na temat tego, co jest nie tak z programem.

– Dziękuję, sir.

Lawford podnosi się, by wyjść, podając mu dłoń.

– Jesteś z SASu, kapitanie Eames. Na litość boską, jeśli wciąż zamierzasz pieprzyć tego Amerykańca, nie daj się złapać.

 

**Arthur, Paryż, 2011**

Łoś i Wiewiór przynieśli Arthurowi wodę i coś do jedzenia, ale rozpoczęli także gorączkową dyskusję po rosyjsku na temat tego, w jaki sposób mu je podać. Arthur udaje, że nic nie rozumie i jest niemal rozbawiony ich zaniepokojeniem o to, co mógłby im zrobić; najwyraźniej nabyli informacje, o których nie mieli pojęcia, gdy wszystko się zaczęło.

– Podobno raz zabił kogoś samą łyżką – mówi Łoś, zerkając na Arthura ostrożnie. W sytuacjach takich jak ta, Arthur jest zadowolony ze swojej reputacji, w większości zbudowanej jedynie na plotkach i kłamstwach. To pomaga.

– Zatem żadnych sztućców – zgadza się Wiewiór, co sprawia nagle, że miska zupy wydaje się złym pomysłem. W końcu decydują, że muszą go nakarmić – ku konsternacji Arthura – a Łoś będzie stał za nim, z dwoma wielkimi łapami na jego głowie, w wyraźnym ostrzeżeniu, że jeśli Arthur spróbuje czegoś innego niż przełykanie, może dorobić się złamanego karku. Ma dziwne wrażenie, że gdyby mieli dostęp do odpowiednich akcesoriów (jak wózek na kółkach i maska na twarz) potraktowano by go jak Hannibala Lectera.

Zupa jest rozwodniona i bez smaku, ale to pierwsza rzecz jaką Arthur miał w ustach od niemal całej doby, więc nie ma zamiaru zbytnio narzekać. Wiewiórowi udaje się nawet nie wylać wszystkiego na jego ubrania.

– Dziękuję – mówi Arthur, gdy został nakarmiony i napojony. Rosjanie jedynie kiwają głową a Łoś klepie go niezdarnie po czubku głowy swoją olbrzymią łapą.

– Już nie długo – mówi Łoś, podchodząc do drzwi i Arthur nie jest pewny, czy to dobra, czy zła wiadomość.

– No dalej, Eames – mamrocze do siebie. – Znajdź mnie, ty dupku. Jeśli zostanę zabity przez rysunkowych, rosyjskich opryszków, będę cię nawiedzać, jak w tych gotyckich powieściach, których udajesz, że nie czytasz.

 

**Eames, Paryż, 2011**

Eames nigdy nie lubił dźwięku kobiecego krzyku. Zawsze napina mu nerwy i sprawia, że jego angielska wrażliwość, popycha go do niezwłocznego znalezienia powodu kobiecego krzyku i powstrzymania go. To że on jest jego powodem nie jest wcale przyjemne.

– Lucio, powiedz jej by się uspokoiła – przekrzykuje Anastasię Eames, zastanawiając się, jakim cudem kobieta jest w stanie krzyczeć tak głośno z dłonią zasłaniającą jej usta i pół twarzy. Wije się jak piskorz i nawet pomimo jej wagi i wzrostu, Eames ma lekkie problemy z trzymaniem jej i jednoczesnym celowaniem w Lucio. – Nie chcę zrobić jej krzywdy. Powiedź jej, by przestała wrzeszczeć!

Wszystko mogłoby pójść o wiele łatwiej, gdyby Anastasia nie wyskoczyła z łazienki, gdy Eames podkradał się korytarzem do ich sypialni. Zamiast miłej, spokojnej dyskusji z wycelowaną bronią, ma wrzeszczącą Rosjankę, która przeklina jak żołnierz i gryzie oraz nerwowego Włocha, którego paranoja rozwinęła się na tyle, że trzyma nie jedną, ale dwie naładowane Beretty na stoliku nocnym, nawet podczas kochania się ze swoją panną młodą. Eames wciąż jest wkurwiony z powodu pierwszego postrzału w Parmie i nie ma ochoty pozwalać Lucio próbować jeszcze raz.

Lucio mówi coś w gorączkowym włoskim i dziewczyna się zamyka, jednak nie przestając się wyrywać.

– Dobra – mówi Eames i daje sobie spokój z trzymaniem jej, obserwując jak biegnie przez sypialnię w objęcia Lucia.

Gdyby Eames przyszedł tu z zamiarem zabicia ich, to byłoby banalnie proste. W chwili, gdy Anastasia dociera do łuku ramion Lucio, żadne z nich nie umie patrzeć gdziekolwiek indziej, a Lucio opuszcza bezużytecznie Beretty, tak że celują w podłogę i w ścianę, gdy ściska dziewczynę i całuje jej twarz. Eames przysłuchuje się mamrotaniom czułych słów pocieszenia w mieszaninie rosyjskiego i włoskiego. Brzmi to wystarczająco szczerze, by przypomnieć mu o czasach, gdy sam trzymał Arthura tuż po wyciągnięciu go z objęć śmierci. Ignorowany przez kochanków Eames chowa swój Sig i siada na krawędzi łóżka. Jest pewny, że kiedyś bywał bardziej groźny niż teraz. Obwinia o to jedynie Arthura.

Lucio w końcu udaje się uwolnić od uścisku ciemnowłosej Anastasii i uświadamia sobie, że Eames siedzi na łóżku. Zasłania dziewczynę własnym ciałem, ale nie unosi swoich pistoletów, co jest rozsądne, skoro Eames nie ma obecnie zamiaru go zabić.

– To zemsta? Za Parmę? – pyta i Eames uświadamia sobie, że Lucio jest młody. A zakochani, młodzi ludzie robią głupie, bardzo głupie rzeczy. Nawet Arthur był raz młody i ta myśl sprawia, że Eames się uśmiecha. Arthur raz zaszantażował do niego całą cholerną armię i wygrał.

– Nie, Lucio, to nie zemsta. Ale nastąpiło pewne nieporozumienie i potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

Lucio i Anastasia wspólnie spoglądają na niego podejrzliwie, stojąc we własnej sypialni w bokserkach i bawełnianej koszulce, przytuleni do siebie, jakby sama miłość mogła ich obronić. Eames zna się na ludziach i wszystko w ich mowie ciała pokazuje, że w ten właśnie sposób wygląda miłość.

Niech nikt nie mówi, że Eames nie jest romantykiem.

– Lucio, odłóż broń. Mam propozycję i jeśli wszystko się uda, ty i Anastasia będziecie mogli przestać uciekać, a ja będę mógł zabrać Arthura do domu.

– Arthur – powtarza Lucio, po raz pierwszy zdając się zauważać, jak dziwne jest to, że Eames przyszedł sam. – Nic nie rozumiem.

– Powiedzmy, że to najwyższy czas, byś poznał swojego teścia – sugeruje Eames i zaczyna tłumaczyć.

 

**Arthur, Nevada, 2000**

Po tym jak absolwenci MIT przyznali się do porażki przy starciu z programem szyfrującym Arthura. Po tym jak Lawford przypomniał Stapletonowi, że ta sytuacja i tak daje mu to, czego od tak dawna chciał. Oraz po umowach i warunkach, które zostały ustalone, pozwolono Arthurowi wyjść. Zwycięstwo smakuje głównie jak zmęczenie i Arthur wciąż trochę się boi, że nigdy więcej nie zobaczy Eamesa. To nie tak, że kiedykolwiek o tym rozmawiali: czym są dla siebie, co tak właściwie robią. Arthur nie jest na tyle naiwny, by wierzyć, że słodkie obietnice i deklaracje miłości w czasie seksu są jakąkolwiek gwarancją, ale jest całkiem pewien, że Eames także to czuje. To połączenie między nimi. Biorąc pod uwagę, że dla niego Arthur właśnie zrobił w chuja amerykańską armię, ma nadzieję, że jednak nie przecenił sytuacji.

Przemyka więziennym korytarzem, rozdarty między pragnieniem wydostania się stąd jak najszybciej, nie odwracając się za siebie, a upewnieniem się, że Eames z nim porozmawia. Nie jest pewny, co się teraz stanie. Został uwolniony i Stapleton sprawił, że cały bajzel zniknął, poza tą częścią, gdzie zatrzymuje zeznania Arthura, którymi mają przycisnąć kogoś na górze, w nadziei na lepsze fundusze i wymianę informacji z zagranicznymi uczestnikami programu. Co powinno się robić, bo całonocnym przetrzymaniu jako zakładnik? Arthur podejrzewa, że powinien się trochę przespać. W końcu dzisiaj powinien normalnie stawić się do służby.

– Poruczniku?

Znajoma kadencja słowa sprawia, że Arthur się uśmiecha, patrząc w górę, dopóki nie uświadamia sobie, że głos należy do siwowłosego pułkownika w brytyjski mundurze.

– Przepraszam, sir – mówi Arthur, stając na baczność. – Nie zauważyłem pana.

– To zrozumiałe – odpowiada mężczyzna. – Wyobrażam sobie, że masz inne sprawy na głowie. Masz za sobą długą noc.

Arthur odczytuje imię na mundurze i uświadamia sobie, że to łącznik z SASu. Jeszcze jedna osoba, która dokładnie wie, co Arthur zrobił. Stara się wyglądać jak najbardziej niewinnie. Nie powinien pytać… wie, że sam zaprasza jeszcze więcej kłopotów, ale musi wiedzieć:

– Sir, wie pan, czy jest tutaj kapitan Eames?

Pułkownik ocenia go przyjaznym spojrzeniem i kiwa głową.

– Chodź ze mną, Arthurze – mówi i prowadzi go do pokoju wzdłuż korytarza. Zatrzymują się przed szarymi, metalowymi drzwiami oznaczonymi jako: „ _Pokój przesłuchań numer 4_ ”. – Jestem pewny, że nie muszę wam przypominać, że te pomieszczenia są monitorowane?

Arthur czuje gorąco na policzkach.

– Nie, sir.

– Dobrze. Ty i kapitan obaj jesteście wolni do powrotu do służby. Sugeruję jednak unikania dawania waszym przełożonym powodu do żałowania swojej decyzji w tym względzie.

– Tak jest, sir – odpowiada Arthur. Jest zaskoczony, gdy starszy pułkownik wyciąga do niego rękę, jednak ściska ją i dziękuje mu za jego udział. Uchwyt pułkownika jest ciepły i mocny i Arthur może przysiąść, że usłyszał wyszeptane „God Save the Queen*”, gdy mężczyzna się oddalał.

Gdy Arthur popycha drzwi do pokoju przesłuchań numer 4, pierwszą rzeczą, jaką dostrzega, są umięśnione ramiona Eames odwróconego do niego tyłem. Wygląda na to, że ten chodził od ściany do ściany, a gdy dotarł do tej naprzeciwko i odwrócił się, spojrzenie na jego twarzy mówi Arthurowi wszystko, co chciał wiedzieć. Eames w trzech ogromnych krokach podbiega do niego, ale zatrzymuje się, zerkając w górę na kamerę w rogu pomieszczenia.

– Arthur – mówi, z rękami po swoich bokach, wyraźnie powstrzymując się od pogrążenia ich ponownie i chwycenia Arthura w niedźwiedzi uścisk.

– Hej – odpowiada łagodnie Arthur, całą siłę woli kosztuje go nie rzucenie się na Eamesa. Nawet jeśli wcześniej sobie tego nie uświadamiali, teraz wydaje się cholernie oczywiste, że żaden z nich nigdzie się nie wybiera, myśli Arthur.

– Dobrze się czujesz? – pytają w tym samym momencie, śmiejąc się, gdy ich odpowiedź: – Tak, wszystko w porządku – też wybrzmiewa w stereo.

– Nie musiałeś… – zaczyna Eames, ale Arthur od razu kręci głową.

– Tak, musiałem. Nie mogłem pozwolić…

– To nie miałoby znaczenia. Mogłem…

– Wiem, Eames. Nie mogłem ci na to pozwolić. – Znajdują się o stopę bliżej siebie i Arthur nie ma pojęcia, który z nich się poruszył.

Eames spogląda na niego z trwogą i duma, i czymś co sprawia, że serce Arthura zaczyna bić szybciej.

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ty…

– Co innego mogłem zrobić?

Eames śmieje się i w uszach Arthura brzmi to odrobinę histerycznie.

– Tylko ty mogłeś pomyśleć, że to odpowiednia reakcja na taką sytuację.

– Podziałało, co nie? – Nawet Arthur nie jest do końca pewny, dlaczego podziałało, ale i tak jest wdzięczny. Możliwe, że pułkownik Stapleton nie jest tak dobry w odszyfrowywaniu go, jak Eames. Nigdy nie był dobry w blefowaniu, ale z drugiej strony nigdy wcześniej nie grał o tak wielką stawkę.

– Jesteś najgenialniejszym idiotą jakiego znam – mówi Eames, głosem pełnym czułości i nieostrożnej afektywności. Arthur nie marzy o niczym innym, jak sięgnąć ręką do przodu, przyciągnąć go i całować, dopóki ta ostatnia noc nie będzie wydawała się jedynie złym snem.

– Musimy się stąd wydostać – mamrocze Arthur, głosem bardziej ochrypłym niż zwykle. Oczy Eamesa ciemnieją, a uśmiech staje się bardziej drapieżny.

– Tak, musimy – zgadza się i podąża za Arthurem, przez całą drogę do pokoju Arthura pilnując się, by między nimi zachować dwie stopy odległości.

*

W pokoju nadzorczym, w drugiej części budynku, Lawford i Stapleton kręcą głowami.

– Boże – mówi Stapleton. – Ci dwaj nie mają żadnego instynktu samozachowawczego. Powinniśmy postawić ich przed sądem wojennym i mieć to z głowy.

Lawford wybucha śmiechem.

– No weź, Henry. Musiałeś być kiedyś młody? Zakochany?

– Nie w ten sposób. Oni są jak “Kamizelka”* z karabinami i wybuchami.

– Taki rodzaj lojalności nie zdarza się już zbyt często.

– Nie jestem nawet pewny, czy kiedykolwiek czułem do kogoś coś takiego, Nigel. Nawet do Carolyn, a jesteśmy małżeństwem prawie trzydzieści lat.

Lawford posyła ekranowi zamyślone spojrzenie.

– Daje do myślenia, prawda?

**Eames, Paryż, 2011**

Boris Volkow przylatuje według rozkładu na lotnisko Charlesa de Gaulle i Eames stoi tu, by się z nim spotkać. Volkow to niski, przysadzisty mężczyzna z siwiejącymi włosami i zbyt wieloma latami rządów twardej ręki wyrytymi na twarzy. Eames zastanawia się jakim cudem dorobił się smukłej i pięknej córki.

– Czy ja cię znam? – pyta Volkow, wskazując by Eames podszedł bliżej, gdy dostrzega tabliczkę, którą trzyma. Napisane jest na niej: LUCIO & ANASTASIA grubymi, drukowanymi literami.

– Mamy wspólnych znajomych – odpowiada Eames, a ochroniarz Volkowa zerka na niego podejrzliwie. Eames jest nieuzbrojony, ponieważ radzenie sobie z ochroną lotniska jest koszmarem i stwierdził, że Volkow i tak nie postrzeli go w miejscu publicznym. Przynajmniej nie, dopóki nie dostanie więcej informacji. Eames pokazuje wyraźnie, że nie ma broni, mimo że ludzi Volkowa nie ukrywają, że ją mają. Przynajmniej wszyscy wiedzą na czym stoją. 

– Słucham.

– Mam powód, by podejrzewać, że pana ludzie trzymają kogoś. Mojego kolegę. – Eames próbuje, by brzmiało to przypadkowo, gra jakby Arthur był jedynie współpracownikiem. Przydatnym kapitałem, ale niczym więcej. Taki brak zainteresowania nie jest dla niego łatwy; nigdy, od pierwszego spotkania, nie czuł do Arthura czegoś choćby do tego zbliżonego. – Chciałbym zorganizować jego uwolnienie.

Volkov niczego po sobie nie pokazuje i Eames zastanawia się, jakby to było zagrać z nim w pokera. Eames podejrzewa, że stanowiłby wyzwanie.

– Nawet jeśli to o twoim przyjacielu jest prawdą, co mógłbyś mi niby zaoferować w zamian?

– Lokalizację pana córki.

Eames widzi, że w końcu zdobył niepodzielną uwagę Volkowa.

– Jak się nazywasz?

– Może pan do mnie mówić: panie Eames.

– Zdaje się, że jednak mamy o czym porozmawiać, panie Eames. Wierzę, że nie masz nic przeciwko towarzyszeniu mi w drodze do hotelu?

– Ani trochę – odpowiada Eames, podążając za nim przez halę w kierunku czekającej limuzyny.

 

**Arthur, Nevada, 2000**

Droga przez bazę zdaje się Arthurowi nieskończona. Prawda jest taka, że czuje się głównie zmęczony po długiej nocy przesłuchań i wszystkich rewelacjach, które przyniosła. Naprawdę najbardziej potrzebował w tej chwili prysznica i kilku godzin snu. Jednak Eames dopasowuje się do jego kroków tuż obok, uważnie zachowując między nimi przestrzeń, jakby nagle miała pojawić się jakaś przyzwoitka z linijką i Arthur czuje napinające się od oczekiwania mięśnie. Potrzebuje dotknąć Eamesa bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego, prawdopodobne bardziej niż potrzebował czegokolwiek _kiedykolwiek_.

Jego pokój wydaje się mirażem, który wcale się nie przybliża. Arthur z całych sił powstrzymuje się przed zaczęciem biec, bo nie jest w końcu nastolatkiem – to, że ma dziewiętnaście lat się nie liczy – i, rany, nie ma pojęcia kiedy  _to_  stało się tak ważne. Kiedy Eames stał się wszystkim co się w życiu Arthura liczy. Wciąż czuje nabuzowanie od adrenaliny i Arthur podejrzewa, że dopiero gdy w końcu z niego zejdzie, dotrze do niego całą mocą waga tego, co zrobił. I dopiero wtedy przerazi się tym co, to wszystko znaczy.

Truchtają tuż obok siebie – to wcale nie jest biegnięcie, wcale a wcale – przez ostanie korytarze i gdy wychodzą zza ostatniego zakrętu, obaj zatrzymują się gwałtownie. Przed drzwiami pokoju Arthura siedzą Fitzgibbon i Davidson, grając w karty. Wygląda na to, że siedzą tak od dłuższego czasu, patrząc po pustych puszkach od Red Bulla.

– Chłopaki? – mówi Eames, starając się brzmiąc naturalnie, ale zupełnie mu to nie wychodzi. – Co tam?

Fitz nie odrywa wzroku od swoich kart, ale jego głos jest spięty.

– Wasza dwójka nie wróciła zeszłej nocy.

Eames przestaje mrugać i Arthur postanawia pozwolić mu rozegrać to samemu. W końcu Fitz jest jego człowiekiem i jego przyjacielem.

– Nie wiedziałem, że powinienem ci się zameldować. – Głos Eames jest władczy i Arthur naprawdę nie powinien uważać teraz tego za seksowne.  

Davidson zdaje się czuć trochę niezręcznie i Arthur posyła mu spojrzenie, które mogłoby stopić stal. Fitz podnosi się na nogi z całym swoim metrem osiemdziesiąt, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

– Przepraszamy za zamartwienie się,  _kapitanie_. Ale gdy obaj dowódcy naszych jednostek znikają, nas stawiają się w stan spoczynku, a technicy włamują się do pokoju porucznika i zabierają jego laptopa, mogło to wyglądać odrobinę poważnie.

Eames przełyka głośno. Arthur chciałby, by istniało jakieś proste rozwiązanie. Ledwo uniknęli oskarżenia i chociaż Stapleton musiał byś świadomy, że ich jednostki zostały w całą sprawę włączone, to Arthur nie sądzi, by zwracanie na nich uwagi w tym momencie było dobrym pomysłem. Tak właściwie, wszyscy powinni trzymać się na uboczu, dopóki ludzie w dowództwie im czegoś nie dadzą, nawet jeśli to rzeczy, o których już wiedzą.

– Fitz...

– Ja pierdolę, dwaj cholerni Jankesi rujnują swoje gęby z powodu oficerów przyłapanych na baraszkowaniu...

Arthur usłyszał już wystarczająco. Pociąga za drzwi do swojego pokoju. Nie ma opcji, by odbywali tę rozmowę na korytarzu.

– Właźcie, wszyscy – mówi, ciągnąć Eamesa i Fitza za ramię i popychając ich do środka. Davidson najwyraźniej nie potrzebuje pomocy. Arthur zatrzaskuje drzwi jedynym kopniakiem i uświadamia sobie, że jego pokój wygląda jakby włamały się do niego stado małp, a jego laptop przepadł. Zwala rzeczy z łóżka i siada, czując się lekko zszokowanym.

Fitz jest cały czerwony i wygląda na wściekłego. Z Eamesem nie jest dużo lepiej. Davidson z kolei zachowuje się jakby chciał być wszędzie tylko nie tutaj i Arthur nie może go za to winić. Jest cholernie zmęczony światem, który ciągle szafuje ich życie seksualne.

– Wszyscy powinni się, kurwa, uspokoić – mówi Arthur. – Ale już.

Jednak Fitz wciąż zachowuje się jak pociąg bez hamulców:

– Myślisz, że nie wiem, że jesteś ciotą, Eames? To nie o to chodzi. Kurwa. Rupe, znam cię od przedszkola!

Arthur widzi grymas Eamesa i nie może nic poradzić na uśmiech, bo, no błagam,  _Rupert._ Gdy świat wokół nich przestanie się walić, wie, że zostanie wykorzystane to w ich kpinach.

– Fitz.

– Jesteśmy kumplami od  _lat_ i zawsze miałem to w dupie. – Fitz przejeżdża ręką po swoich blond włosach. – Ty pieprzony głąbie. Myślałem, że zaciągnęli cię i Arthura do Glasshouse czy Leavenworth*, czy jakkolwiek się to tutaj nazywa. Nie mieliśmy pojęcia, czy mamy odbijać więzienie, wczynać protest czy wypierdalać jak najszybciej. Teraz wracacie, wyglądając jak dwa gołąbki, więc podejrzewam, że nic z tego nie ma znaczenia.

Arthur łapię większość rozmowy, chociaż akcent Fitza robi się cięższy niż zwykle i Eames wygląda jakby nie mógł zdecydować się, czy jest wkurwiony czy zadowolony. Arthur wstaje i ustawia się między Fitzem a drzwiami.

– Arthur, koleś, nie chcesz tego robić – ostrzega Fitz i Arthur może poczuć, jak Eames spina się obok niego. Pieprzone SAS.

– Usiądź, Fitz – mówi Arthur. – Mamy zamiar powiedzieć ci wszystko.

– Mamy? – Eames mruga.

– Macie? – Davidson oblewa się alarmującym odcieniem bladości.

– Mamy – potwierdza Arthur. – I ani słowo nie może opuścić tego pokoju. Już raz tej nocy musiałem zaszantażować amerykańską armię i wolałbym nie próbować tego ponownie.

Fitzgibbon i Davidson wymieniają spojrzenia, ale każdy z nich wybiera sobie kawałek ściany i siada na podłodze. Eames wskakuje na biurko i Arthur chwyta krzesło.

– Więc, ta historia opowiada o tym, jak Eames i ja znaleźliśmy się i zako…– Arthur zatrzymuje się, uświadamiając sobie, co chciał właśnie powiedzieć i nagle nie mogąc znaleźć w ogóle żadnych słów.

Eames lituje się nad nim.

– Pokochaliśmy i spieprzyliśmy wszystko nie do poznania. – Arthur całą uwagą _nie_ patrzy na Eamesa, choć uścisk na ramieniu mówi mu wszystko co potrzebuje wiedzieć. Taa, wpadli w coś porządnie. Eames kontynuował: – W zasadzie, Arthur wsadził rękę w trybiki wojskowej maszyny pieprzonym  _blefem_ … Ja pierdzielę, wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że ty…

– Skup się.

– Chodzi o to, że woleliśmy być wyrzuceni razem niż osobno; wymiana informacji, międzynarodowa współpraca, wszystkie te bzdury.

– To międzynarodowa współpraca wsadziła was do paki? – Uśmiech Fitza jest figlarny i Eames rumieni się mocno.

– Kurwa – mówi Davidson, postanawiając ignorować większość tego, co powiedział Fitz. – Arthur, nie można blefować z niczym.

– Pułkownik Stapleton tego nie wiedział.

Pokój napełnia się śmiechem i to najprzyjemniejszy dźwięk, jaki Arthur słyszał tej nocy.

 

**Eames, Paryż, 2011**

Boris Volkov lubi korzystać ze swojego bogactwa. Widać to we wszystkim, od wódki Stolichnaya Elit chłodzącej się w limuzynie, po apartament, który wynajął w hotelu Meurice. Eames potrafi docenić sentyment, jednak wolałby ominąć etap drinków i proponowania rosyjskich papierosów - Sobranie Black, by znaleźć Arthura i spieprzyć w końcu z Paryża. W tym momencie stawia na Arthura.

– Panie Volkov – zaczyna Eames. – Wiem, że jest pan zajętym człowiekiem, więc może wytłumaczę moją ofertę?

Volkov zapala papierosa i opiera się wygodnie o oparcie eleganckiej sofy w stylu Ludwika XVI.

– Jeśli chcesz się targować o życie mojej córki, jesteś albo bardzo głupi albo… – Zastanawia się przez moment. – Nie, jedynie głupi, panie Eames.

Eames jest świadomy cieni towarzyszy Volkova padających zza krzesła. Cienie mają broń. Z tłumikiem. Eames przełyka swoją wódkę i pochyla się. Istnieje powód, dlaczego jeśli tylko może, zwykle unika zadawania się z Rosjanami: lubi swoje życie.

– Źle mnie pan zrozumiał.

– Nie wydaje mi się. – Boris zaciąga się Black Russian. – Był pan częścią trzyosobowego zespołu Lucio Conti w Parmie, gdzie zniknęła moja córka.

Eames stara się nie czuć urażonym; wyobraża sobie spojrzenie Arthura, który usłyszałby, że ktoś określa go jako część „zespołu Lucio”. Arthur najprawdopodobniej zacząłby strzelać i Eames zatrzymuje ten obraz w myślach. Wszystko co tutaj robi, robi dla Arthura.

– Mój kolega i ja… Arthur, człowiek którego trzymacie… braliśmy udział w robocie razem z Lucio w Parmie. To był pierwszy i ostatni raz, gdy z nim pracowaliśmy.  Byliśmy zmuszeni lecieć do Włoch, a Lucio postrzelił mnie w nogę. Mogę pokazać panu bliznę, jeśli ma pan ochotę.

Boris nie wyglądał na zachwyconego.

– Postrzelił cię, przed czy po tym jak pomogłeś mu porwać moją Anę?

– Ani to, ani to – zaprzecza Eames. Rozmawianie z Borisem jest jak mówienie do ściany i Eames jest świadomy, że prawdopodobnie będzie musiał przejść przez wiele gadania bez żadnych oznak posuwania się do przodu. – To może być dla pana trudne do wysłuchania – mówi Eames, zaczynając żałować, że musi iść właśnie tą ścieżką – ale nie zaistniało żadne porwanie. Lucio i pańska córka po prostu się zakochali.

Dotyk tłumika na plecach Eamesa sugeruje, że ani Volkova, ani żadnego z jego ochroniarzy nie można wziąć za romantyka.

Ale Eames nie ma żadnych kart w zanadrzu, poza prawdą, więc robi to, w czym jest najlepszy. Rozmawia z ludźmi.  Wczuwa się w nich. Sprawia, że nawet zabójca o zimnym sercu uwierzy w miłość, ponieważ to, miejmy nadzieję, jest jedyna rzecz, która może zagwarantować, że on i Arthur wciąż będą obaj oddychać pod koniec tej nocy.

 

**Arthur, Paryż, 2011**

Łoś i Wiewiór musieli stać na samym końcu łańcucha pokarmowego tej organizacji, gdy Arthur myśli o tym teraz. Kręcą się w pobliżu odkąd Arthur został przywiązany do krzesła, ale poza podstawowymi pytaniami i paroma razami, nie naciskali na nic więcej.

Gdy przed Łosiem wchodzi trzeci mężczyzna wydaje się jasne, że przesłuchanie Arthura zostało przeniesione na wyższy poziom. Mężczyzna wypełnia drzwi jeszcze bardziej niż Łoś i nosi dobrze skrojony szary garnitur oraz czarne skórzane rękawiczki. Jego ruchy są precyzyjne i ciche, gdy przykręca tłumik do swojego pistoletu.  _Profesjonalista._ Arthur postanawia nazywać nowego faceta „Natasza”.

Tylko, że nie na głos.

 

**Eames, Paryż, 2011**

Cisza, która zapadła w apartamencie hotelu Meurice wydaje się parna. Eames czuje kropelkę potu spływającą po jego czole, ale nie śmie się nawet poruszyć, by ją zetrzeć. Tłumik wciąż dotyka jego szyi i Volkov wydmuchujący dym, najwyraźniej rozważa, czy Eames jest największym idiotą na ziemi czy nie.

– To jest historia, z którą do mnie przychodzisz? – pyta w końcu Volkov. – Przedstawiłeś tu ładny obrazek, panie Eames, ale to dym z lustrami oraz serduszka i kwiatki. Takie sprawy znaczą dla mnie bardzo niewiele.

– Ale znaczą bardzo wiele dla pana córki.

– A co ty wiesz o Anastasi?

– Wiem, że kocha Lucio Conti, a on kocha ją.

– Bo razem uciekli? – zaśmiał się Boris. – Ponieważ moje dziecko zostało zabrane przez młodego człowieka gadającego o miłości?

Eames kręci głową, świadomy broni przy swoich plecach.

– Wiem, jak wygląda miłość. On wcale nie chciał jej uwieźć, chciał ją poślubić i to zrobił. Zakochał się i poślubił ją w Wenecji. Zniknęli z radaru tylko dlatego, że wysłałeś do Włoch ludzi, którzy mieli ściągnąć ją do domu i Anastasia bała się, że zabijesz Lucio, gdy się o wszystkim dowiesz.

– Ona ci to powiedziała?

– Tak.

– Porozmawiam z nią. Musi powiedzieć mi to osobiście.

Eames zwilża usta, rozważając jak najlepiej wyrazić swoją odpowiedź.

– Zgodziła się z panem spotkać, jedynie gdy obieca pan, że nikomu z nich nic się nie stanie.

– Nie skrzywdziłbym własnej córki! – Boris gasi niedopałek papierosa w popielniczce na stoliku. Eames obserwuje jak błysk gorącego popiołu rozbłyska i gaśnie.

– Jestem tutaj, panie Volkov, ponieważ nie mam wyboru. Oni chcą być razem. Są dorośli, legalnie poślubieni i przysięgam na Boga, zakochani, czy pan w to wierzy, czy nie. Może ich pan namierzyć i go zabić, ale jedyną rzeczą, jaką pan osiągnie będzie nienawiść pańskiej jedynej córki. Na dobre i złe, ona podjęła swoją decyzję i ma zamiar trwać przy Lucio. Teraz jedynie pan musi zdecydować, czy chce pan z tym żyć, czy jednak pańska córka jest dla pana na tyle ważna, by dać Lucio szansę.

– I odmawiasz powiedzenia mi, gdzie oni są.

– Nie bez gwarancji ich bezpieczeństwa.

Volkov posyła Eamesowi zagadkowe spojrzenie.

– Jesteś coś winny Lucio? Przysługę? Pieniądze?

Eames wybucha śmiechem.

– Nie. Jeśli już jestem mu winien kulkę, ale wybieram bycie wspaniałomyślnym.

– Dlaczego? Co z tego zyskujesz, panie Eames?

– Dobrą karmę? Szansę pomocy prawdziwej miłości? – Czuje pojedyncze szturchnięcie tłumika. No dobra. Poddaje się pod naporem nadmiaru sceptyków. – Mam nadzieję na odzyskanie Arthura. W jednym kawałku. To jedyna rzecz, którą jestem zainteresowany.

Volkov pochyla się, opierając policzek na szorstkiej dłoni.

– A jeśli zaproponuje panu życie Arthura w zamian za lokalizację mojej córki i mężczyzny, który mi ją zabrał?

Eames bierze głęboki wdech i wypuszcza go powoli. To rozgrywający moment.

– Jeśli zamierza pan zabić Lucio, nie mogę panu pomóc.

– Co jeśli powiem, że zabiję twojego Arthura, jeśli nie zdradzisz mi tego, co chcę wiedzieć? Właśnie w tym momencie jest z nim pewien człowiek. Człowiek, który jest specjalistą z pistoletem. To nie będzie szybkie. To nie będzie bezbolesne.

– Moja odpowiedź się nie zmienia. Jedyny sposób na zobaczenie pańskiej córki jest pójście na jej warunki, a to oznacza, że zabicie Lucio nie jest opcją.

– To coś więcej niż tylko kolega, twój Arthur, prawda? Jest dla ciebie ważny. Mogę to dostrzec w twoich oczach.

Eames nie odwraca wzroku.

– Możesz zabić Arthura. I tak nigdy nie posiadał informacji, których chciałeś. Ale jeśli to zrobisz, równie dobrze możesz zabić też mnie.

Volkov wygląda na zaskoczonego.

– Dlaczego miałbyś sobie życzyć czegoś tego?

– Ponieważ kocham go od dwudziestego trzeciego roku życia i szczerze mówiąc, nie wyobrażam sobie świata bez niego.

 

**Arthur, Nevada, 2000**

Minęły dwa tygodnie od blefu Arthura i prawie nic się nie zmieniło. Zaplanowano serię spotkań z udziałem każdej z – jak się okazało – sześciu międzynarodowych jednostek oraz kilka wspólnych sesji szkoleniowych.

Arthur balansuje między podaniem sztabowi kryptologicznemu wystarczającej ilości informacji, jednocześnie zapewniając bezpieczeństwo sobie i Eamesowi. W końcu postanawia coś im dać, jednak nie wszystko. Arthur jest prawie pewny, że sztab wcale nie uświadamia sobie, że nie dowiadują się wszystkiego. Są zbyt podekscytowani, mając nowe zajęcie i na koniec wszyscy zdają się usatysfakcjonowani.

Gdy Arthur wraca do swojego pokoju, czeka na niego Eames. Arthur nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu wypływającego mu na usta, gdy szybko zamyka drzwi na klucz.

– Hej – mówi, przemierzając pokój, ale Eames unosi ręce.

– Poczekaj.

 – Co? – Stoją po przeciwległych stronach łóżka, a w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni widywali się co najwyżej w pomieszczeniach pełnych innych żołnierzy. – Nie ma, kurwa, opcji – mówi Arthur, ale spogląda na twarz Eamesa i daje mu chwilę. – Jeśli nie masz dżumy albo innego dobrego powodu, by się ode mnie, do cholery, odsuwać… 

– Zostań tam gdzie jesteś. – Eames wygląda zdecydowanie zbyt poważnie i zdecydowanie zbyt daleko i Arthur może poczuć skurcz emocji w żołądku. – Musimy porozmawiać.

Arthur wybucha śmiechem, nawet jeśli nie ma w tym nic zabawnego.

– Mówisz poważnie? Od kiedy to musisz znajdować się dziesięć stóp ode mnie, by rozmawiać?

– Tym razem, naprawdę potrzebuję z tobą porozmawiać, a gdy podejdziesz, nie będzie żadnej rozmowy.

– Wiesz, że to nie działa zbyt skutecznie jako zachęta do pozostania w miejscu? – odpiera szczerze Arthur, ale nie rusza się. – Eames, co się stało?

Eames wygląda na prawdziwie nieszczęśliwego a Arthur nigdy go takim nie widział. Ma ochotę podejść do niego i całkować go, aż znów się uśmiechnie.

– Co my robimy, Arthurze?

– Cóż, jak na razie, ty jesteś dupkiem, który niszczy swoje własne życie seksualne. Jak myślisz, co my robimy?

Eames potrząsa głową.

– To za duże ryzyko. Nie możemy…

– A właśnie, że, kurwa, możemy – przerywa mu Arthur i nie obchodzi go, że Eames chciał trzymać się na dystans, Arthur potrzebuje dotyku. Przemierza pokój trzema długimi krokami, zagania Eamesa do kąta i przyciska go. – Nie rzucisz mnie po tym, jak zaszantażowałem dla nas całą amerykańską armię.

Eames trzyma sztywno całe ciało, odmawiając przyjęcia tego, co Arthur mu daje. Arthur czuje się jakby próbował przytulić ścianę.

– Rany, Arthur, nie utrudniaj tego jeszcze bardziej. Próbuję…

– Wygląda to, jakbyś chciał ode mnie uciec. Tylko nie wiem, dlaczego.

– Ponieważ prawie zostałeś wyrzucony ze służby, przeze mnie. – Eames zamka oczy. – I dlatego, że cię kocham i nie chcę byś niszczył sobie życie dla mnie.

Arthur zamiera z rękami na bicepsie Eamesa. Głowa Anglika opiera się o ścianę, nie chcąc spotkać wzroku Arthura.

– Wyjaśnijmy sobie coś teraz – mówi groźnym głosem Arthur. – Nie potrzebuję, byś mnie chronił. Gdybym poszedł na współpracę, jak tego chcieli, nie walczyłbyś z zarzutami, prawda? Eames?

– Nie.

– Zostałbyś wysłany z powrotem do Anglii i zdyscyplinowany. Prawdopodobnie także zdegradowany, choć nic złego nie zrobiłeś. I możesz być, kurwa, pewny, że nie zrobiłeś, niczego czego bym sobie nie życzył. – Arthur kładzie dłonie na twarzy Eamesa i pociąga ją w dół. – Spójrz na mnie, ty kretynie. To jakieś poświęcanie się i ja nie chcę czegoś takiego. Ani od ciebie, ani nigdy.

– Zaryzykowałeś wszystko, dla mnie.

– Nie, dla nas. Nie łapiesz tego? To było po to, byśmy wciąż mogli być razem. Nic z tego nie ma znaczenia bez ciebie, Eames. Jeśli musiałbym zostawić współśnienie, wojsko, czy wszystko razem, ale wciąż mógł mieć ciebie, miałby to w dupie. – Arthur całuje go z przekonaniem. – Ponieważ ja też cię, kurwa, kocham.

– Arthur…– Eames brzmi na złamanego, a jego dłonie wciąż są zaciśnięte po bokach.

– Nie, nie będziesz podejmować złych decyzji w imię chronienia mnie. Ja chroniłem  _nas_  i jest w tym kurewsko wielka różnica. Nie jestem dzieckiem, Eames. Wiem co robię i czego chcę. Kurwa mać, nie widzisz co mi robisz? – Arthur uderza go w klatkę piersiową, płaskimi dłońmi i oczy Eamesa w końcu się otwierają. – To nie chodzi o ciebie, chodzi o  _nas,_  więc mógłbyś mnie w końcu, kurwa,  _dotknąć_?

I to właśnie  _to_. To wszystko co najwyraźniej Eames jest w stanie znieść, ponieważ już w następnej sekundzie na biodrach Arthura leżą jego wielkie dłonie, a Eames całuje go, jakby myślał, że nigdy więcej nie będzie miał ku temu okazji. Arthur oplata własne ramiona na jego szyi i przestaje myśleć. Jedynie podciąga swoje długie nogi i oplata je wokół tali Eamesa. Ręce podsadzają uda Arthura, trzymając go i kto by pomyślał, że to takie podniecające, posiadając 177 centymetrów oraz 75 kilogramów masy mięśniowej, być całkowicie w czyjś rękach, jakby trzymanie go metr nad ziemią nie było dla Eamesa żadnym wysiłkiem.

– Kurwa, Eames, jesteś… Boże, jesteś tak zajebiście wspaniały.

Uderza plecami w ścianę, ale daje mu ona oparcie, którego potrzebuję, by ujeżdżać Eamesa w desperackich pchnięciach. Wie, że przeklina. Dwa tygodnie frustracji i stłumionego pożądania wydostaje się z niego gardłowymi dźwiękami, aż w ten sam sposób, mocno i szybko, dochodzi. Zaciska nogi i ramiona na Eamesie, jakby miał zamiar nigdy go nie puścić. Aż w końcu Arthur uświadamia sobie kojące dłoni na krzyżu i ton miękkiego głosu powtarzającego jego imię.

– Arthur, Boże, Arthur. Już dobrze. Żadnego poświęcania, obiecuję. Słyszysz mnie? Obiecuję, skarbie.

Arthur czuje się wykończony, zwiotczały i emocjonalnie wycieńczony. Jest ledwo świadom, jak Eames przenosi ich na łóżko, odwijając długie kończyny Arthura i kładąc go pod siebie. Łóżko jest zbyt wąskie, ale Arthur ma to gdzieś. Przyciąga Eamesa tak blisko jak tylko może, świadomy jedynie pocałunków na swojej twarz, policzkach, powiekach i mamrotanych, niedorzecznych i czułych słów.

Eames będzie musiał wkrótce wyjść. Nie mogą tak zostać, to zbyt ryzykowne, by znów zostali złapani, ale Arthur przez całe życie robił zawsze to, czego od niego wymagano i teraz chce czegoś tylko dla siebie. Chce Eamesa i wie, że Eames także chce jego.

– Jestem twój, skarbie. Zawsze będę twój.

 

**Eames, Nevada, 2000**

Eames wymyka się z łóżka, gdy Arthur zasypia. Ciemne kręgi pod oczami chłopaka pokazują jak bardzo musiał być wykończony. Eames całuje go lekko w czoło i policzek, a palcom pozwala dotknąć zakręconego kosmyka. Akceptuje to, że nie może się już z tego wydostać. Podnosi jeden ze swoich nieśmiertelników i wsadza go w dłoń Amerykanina. Jego palce zaciskają się automatycznie, ale się nie budzi.  

Próbował zrobić to, co należy. Odejść zanim wszystko zabrnie za daleko, ale minęli już tę granicę, gdzie nie ma powrotu. Najwyraźniej przeszli ją już dawno temu i Eames nawet tego nie zauważył, aż stali na krawędzi, gdzie są dla siebie wszystkim.

Eames zamyka oczy, zastanawiając się, czym zasłużył sobie na taką miłość. Przywykł do tego, że to on był zawsze tym, który stara się za bardzo, który zakochuje się za mocno w ludziach, którzy nie umieją lub nie chcą odwdzięczyć się taką samą ilością miłości.

Ale Arthur...

Czasami Eames ma poczucie, że nie może nawet oddychać, zmierzając się z ogromem emocji, tego szczerego  _pragnienia_ , które dostrzega na twarzy Arthura. Eames czuje się bez przerwy nagi, jakby Arthur zdjął z niego klatkę piersiową i wyjął jego nagie serce. Być może właśnie to uczynił.

Wychodząc na zewnątrz, Eames bierze głęboki wdech i próbuje zapalić papierosa trzęsącymi się dłońmi. Cień podchodzi, by podać mu ogień.

– Pilnujesz mnie, Fitz? – pyta Eames, ale nie umie być wściekły. Nie po tym wszystkim.

– Z tobą okej?

– Taa – odpowiada Eames. Dym napełnia jego płuca uspokajająco. Jest tylko normalnym facetem, żołnierzem, a zakochanie tego nie zmienia. Fitzgibbon podnosi pojedynczy nieśmiertelnik między palcami.

– Więc to tak?

– To tak.

– Arthur nie zapalił się do twojego planu odejścia?

– Można tak powiedzieć.

– Wiedziałem, że lubię tego chłopaka. – Fitz wybucha śmiechem, widząc minę Eamesa. – Wyszedłeś, wyglądając jak kopnięty szczeniak. Każdy idiota domyśliłby się, że zamierzałeś z nim zerwać. Więc co się stało?

– Arthur się stał.

– Ach.

Eames wypuszcza oddech. Trzęsienie ustało – przynajmniej to na zewnątrz – ale nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że czuje się, jakby jego świat został wywrócił się do góry nogami, że od teraz, cokolwiek zrobi, będzie inaczej. Właśnie przez Arthura. Wydaje się to cholernie przerażające.

– Jestem beznadziejny w związkach.

Fitz przerzuca ramię przez barki Eamesa, prowadząc go w kierunku ich baraków.

– Może chociaż Arthur nie jest w tym tak kompletnie do dupy.

Eames i Fitz wymieniają spojrzenie, które szybko zmienia się w śmiech, który zwraca na nich uwagę nocnego patrolu.

– Mamy zajebiście przejebane.

– Taa, brachu, naprawdę macie.

 

**Arthur, Paryż, 2011**

Akcent Nataszy ma w sobie nutę brytyjskiej edukacji i zapach drogich, rosyjskich papierosów. Arthur dostrzega nerwowe wymienienie spojrzenia Łosia i Wiewióra. Oni także nie lubią nowego członka zespołu.

Natasza przekręca komorę w swoim Makarovie i odbezpiecza bezpiecznik. W uchu ma słuchawkę Bluetooth, najwyraźniej po to, by słuchać instrukcji.

– Odpowie pan na moje pytania szczerze albo najpierw strzelę w nieważne części pana ciała. Następnie przejdę do tych ważnych. Rozumie mnie pan, panie Arthurze? 

– Jak najbardziej – odpowiada Arthur, modląc się, by ten wzrost agresji oznaczał, że Eames się zbliża. Arthur ma jedynie nadzieję, że wciąż będzie miał wszystkie ważne części, gdy Eames się pojawi.

– Wiesz gdzie jest Lucio Conti?

Nawet Łoś i Wiewiór wyglądają jakby było im przykro. Arthur powstrzymuje ochotę na ironiczną odpowiedź.

– Nie, nie wiem gdzie jest Lucio. Naprawdę nie wiem. Ostatni raz, gdy go widziałem, byliśmy w Parmie i postrzelił mojego partnera w nogę.

Strzał, którego Arthur się spodziewał, nie nastąpił.

– Znasz lokalizację Anastasi Volkov?

Arthur nawet nie próbuje ukrywać swojego zdezorientowania.

– Eee, nawet nie jestem pewny, kim ona jest. Więc nie. Nie wiem, gdzie ona jest.

– Znasz pana Eamesa?

Uśmiech wkrada się mu na usta. Nie może nic na to poradzić. Eames wciąż potrafi tak na niego działać.

– Znam. Znam go od kiedy miałem dziewiętnaście lat.

Coś trzeszczy w słuchawce.

– Ile on miał lat, gdy się poznaliście? – pyta Natasza.

– Dwadzieścia trzy.

– Kim jest dla ciebie?

Arthur bierze głęboki wdech. Instynktownie chce skłamać. Jest dyskretną osobą i to, kim są dla siebie z Eamesem, nigdy nie było niczyją sprawą, ale ten kto pociąga tu za sznurki jest ważniejszy niż Arthur. Nie wie, kto to jest, ale wierzy, że Eames ma jakiś plan. To nie będzie jakiś genialny plan, ale z pewnością jakiś istnieje, a biorąc pod uwagę, że sam siedzi przywiązany do krzesła, prawdopodobnie nie powinien teraz narzekać.

– Jest moim współpracownikiem i moim… moim życiem. Jest od dawna.

Jak tylko Arthur wypowiada te słowa, uświadamia sobie jak bardzo są prawdziwe. Jedenaście lat minęło od kiedy się znaleźli i myśleli, że świat jest u ich stóp. Przeszli przez ciężkie czasy, miesiące gdy się nie widzieli, chwilę gdy zdołali przekonać samych siebie i siebie nawzajem, że to, co czują, to jedynie nienawiść. Arthur wciąż nie jest do końca pewny, czy Eames całkowicie wybaczył mu zostanie przy Cobbie, gdy wszystko poszło się pieprzyć, ale nigdy nie wątpił, że nikt nie kochał go tak jak Eames. Jeśli ma być szczery, to zawsze istniał tylko Eames.

– Jeszcze jedno pytanie, panie Arthurze.

Arthur nie jest pewny, dlaczego nagle czuje się jak uczestnik  _Randki w ciemno_  albo dlaczego jego życie uczuciowe jest tak istotne dla rosyjskich bandytów, ale jeśli ma to go stąd wyciągnąć, jest skłonny zagrać.

– Strzelaj – mówi i pośpiesznie kręci głową. – To znaczy, śmiało. Zadaj swoje pytanie.

Natasza uśmiecha się, co jest odrobinę przerażające. Arthur zerka na Łosia i Wiewióra i Łoś pokazuje mu uniesionego kciuka. Zdaje się to bardziej niepokojące niż pocieszające.

– Zginąłbyś dla pana Eamesa?

– Wolałbym nie – mówi Arthur – głównie dlatego, że byłby na mnie wkurwiony. Mamy umowę na temat poświęcania samego siebie – nie robimy tego, jeśli da się tego uniknąć. Ale jeśli pytasz się, czy zasłoniłby go własnym ciałem przed lecącą kulą? Bez zastanowienia. Bez niego moje życie nie byłoby takie samo i naprawdę chciałbym do niego wrócić, jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko, ty i ktokolwiek jest po drugiej stronie słuchawki.

Natasza mówi coś do telefonu w dialekcie, którego Arthur raczej nie łapie. W końcu wysuwa z Markova magazynek, obserwując jak upada bezpiecznie na podłogę. Odkręca tłumik, wsadza go do kieszeni i kiwając Arthurowi, wychodzi.  

Łoś i Wiewiór pędzą za nim, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

– Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, o co chodzi – mówi Arthur do pustego pomieszczenia. Nienawidzi tego uczucia.

**Eames, Paryż, 2011**

Biorąc pod uwagę poziom zuchwałości całego planu, Eames jest całkiem zaskoczony, że sprawy poszły tak gładko, jak poszły. Boris zadaje kilka pytań na temat charakteru Lucio, na które Eames stara się odpowiedzieć jak najbardziej dyplomatycznie i prosi o szansę rozmowy z córką. Eames organizuje rozmowę telefoniczną, która zdaje się doprowadzać oboje, ojca i córkę, do płaczu i przeprosin. Jak na gust Eamesa to najlepszy z możliwych scenariuszy.

Ochroniarze wycofali się z powrotem do kąta i Eames nie może powiedzieć, by tęsknił za dotykiem lufy na plecach. Volkov rozłącza komórkę Eamesa i oddaje ją.

– Jest zamężną kobietą – mówi Boris, kręcąc głową. Eames wie, że przez jakiś czas będzie to bolącym punktem, ale Boris nie przeżyłby w tej branży, gdyby nie umiał rozpoznać, kiedy sprawa jest przegrana. Mężczyzna kocha swoją córkę i nie jest gotowy na jej stratę.

– Lucio jest młody… oboje są… ale jakoś to wszystko ułożą.

Boris kiwa głową, posyłając Eamesowi osądzające spojrzenie.

– Mówi ten, który wie co to prawdziwa miłość. – Eames prycha (nie może się powstrzymać), a Boris pozwala sobie na mały uśmiech. – Chciałbym zobaczyć się teraz z Anastasią.

Eames wyciąga wizytówkę z wydrukowanym adresem Colette.

– Kobieta, z którą przebywają, jest moją drogą przyjaciółką. Jeśli cokolwiek stanie się …

Boris macha ręką na insynuację.

– Obiecałem, że go nie zabiję. Ani odrobinę.

– Nie, żebym nie wierzył, że jest pan człowiekiem honoru, panie Boris, ale proszę mi wybaczyć, jeśli tylko dla świętego spokoju, będzie się tam kręcić kilku kolegów, eksżołnierzy SASu. – Eames nigdy jeszcze nie był tak wdzięczny, że Fitz otworzył prywatną firmę ochroniarską właśnie w Paryżu. Przeszli razem bardzo dużo i wystarczyło powiedzieć: „Arthur ma kłopoty” i Fitz zaproponował swoje zasoby ludzkie. Colette i młodzi kochankowie są w dobry i bezpiecznych rękach, Eames jest tego pewny.

– Wciąż została kwestia wypuszczenia twojego Arthura. Niestety wasza dwójka została w to wszystko włączona i mam nadzieję, że przekaże mu pan moje najszczersze przeprosiny za wszelkie kłopoty. Pozostaję waszym dłużnikiem.

– Oczywiście – odpowiada Eames. Na tym punkcie, przeprosiny nie pomogą Arthurowi, ale potencjalny sojusz z rosyjską mafia to nie coś na co warto spluwać. – Co do Arthura. Mam kilka sugestii, jeśli nie ma pan ochoty oglądać jego strażników w kostnicy.

Boris unosi brew.

– Słucham.

 

**Arthur, Paryż, 2011**

 Niewiele czasu minęło, aż Arthur słyszy klucz w zamku. Do środka wślizgują się Łoś i Wiewiór, wyglądając na zdenerwowanych i pełnych skruchy.

– Gdzie jest Natasza? – pyta Arthur, bo w tym momencie albo zamierzają go puścić, albo zabić. Łoś i Wiewiór mrugają zdezorientowani i Arthur wzdycha. Jest dużo zabawniej, gdy źli kolesie łapią żarty.

Wiewiór trzyma coś w ręce i jakąś minutę zajmuje Arthurowi zorientowanie się, że to klucz. Klucz do kajdanek.

– No, nareszcie coś co lubię – mów, prostując palce. Jest obolały i zdrętwiały i jak tylko zdejmą mu te pieprzone kajdanki zamierza obić komuś szczękę. – No dalej. Rozkujcie mnie. Mam ciekawsze rzeczy do robienia.

Łoś mówi coś co brzmi jak „zvinitie” –  _przepraszamy_  – i Wiewiór kładzie klucz ostrożnie na podłodze, jakieś pół metra od Arthura.

– Serio? – woła Arthur, gdy zaczynają wychodzić. Nie słyszy dźwięku zamykania drzwi za nimi, więc zgaduje, że to oznacza, że jest wolny. Jeśli uda mu się wydostać z tych pieprzonych kajdanek i liny przywiązującej go do krzesła. Naprawdę ma nadzieję, że nie zamierzają podpalić budynku, w którym go zostawili.

– Skurwiele – krzyczy Arthur i przechyla krzesło na cement.

**Eames, Paryż, 2011**

Eames biegiem przedziera się przez drzwi opuszczonego hangaru. Może słyszeć przekleństwa Arthura jeszcze zanim znajduje niezamknięte biuro na tyłach budynku. To najpiękniejszy dźwięk, jaki Eames kiedykolwiek słyszał.

– Pieprzeni rosyjscy skurwiele!

Eames zmusza się do zatrzymania i nabrania głębokiego oddechu, by wziąć się w garść i wyglądać normalniej, mniej szalenie. Gdy otwierają się metalowe drzwi, Arthur leży na podłodze, przywiązany do krzesła, ale ze zdjęty jednym kajdankiem i drugim zrzucanym właśnie, gdy Eames wchodzi.

– Potrzebujesz pomocnika, skarbie?

Arthur patrzy w górę i choć jego groźna mina się nie zmienia, jego oczy nie odrywają się od Eamesa.

– Nareszcie raczyłeś się, kurwa, pofatygować.

Eames przespacerował się po pokoju i wyciągnął nóż, zabierając się za więzy.

– Korki były koszmarne.

– Przynajmniej pamiętałeś o jechaniu po dobrej stronie drogi?

Eames wzrusza ramionami i unosi palce, by dotknąć zranienia na twarzy Arthura. Ktoś nosił pierścionek, gdy go uderzył.

– Ał – wzdycha Arthur i Eames pozwala sobie na przyjrzenie się. Arthur jest żywy, w większości nieuszkodzony i przeboleje bycie wściekłym. Eames nigdy nie był tak wdzięczny za jego widok.

– Eames – mówi niecierpliwie Arthur. – Wydostań mnie z tego pieprzonego krzesła. Możesz rozkoszować się swoją patologiczną potrzebą matkowania mi później.

– Racja – przyznaje Eames i wraca do rozplątywania lin. – Więc, masz ochotę na długą czy krótką wersję odważnej akcji ratunkowej?

– Krótką i trudno nazwać to odważną akcją ratunkową. Zostawili mi klucz i uciekli. – Oczy Arthura zmrużyły się podejrzliwie. – Niemal, jakby ktoś ich ostrzegł, co może się stać, gdy mnie wypuszczą.

Eames stara się nie wyglądać na winnego, ale zawodzi. Może przekonująco kłamać każdemu… poza Arthurem.

– Słuchaj i tak spędziłem półtorej godziny przekonując Borisa, by nikogo nie zabijał. Twoja przemiana w „American Psycho” mszczącego jego lokajów niezbyt pomogłoby sprawie.

– Boris? – pyta Arthur. – Boże, miałem tutaj Łosia, Wiewióra i Nataszę. Normalnie cały gang.

Eames kładzie rękę na głowie Arthura.

– Dobrze się czujesz, skarbie? Nie dostałeś wstrząśnienia mózgu? Boris Volkov. Szef rosyjskiej mafii. Lucio Conti uciekł i poślubił jego córkę, a my zostaliśmy w to wszystko wplątani.

Arthur zrzuca liny, które Eamesowi udało się przeciąć i pozwala podciągnąć się na nogi. Kończą, stojąc na środku pomieszczenia z jego ramionami pośpiesznie otaczającymi Arthura i Eames stwierdza, że sobie na to zasłużył. Ostatnie dwadzieścia cztery godziny były absolutnie do dupy.

– Chodźmy stąd – mamrocze Arthur w jego ramiona. – I jakkolwiek boli mnie to mówić, to myślę, że wolę jednak dłuższą wersję. To wszystko jest kurewsko popieprzone.

Eames kiwa głową i całuje czubek jego głowy. Wciąż obejmując się ramionami, opuszczają budynek.

– Słowami nieśmiertelnego barda: „Prawdziwa miłość nie zna łatwej drogi…”

– Już za późno, na prośbę o krótszą wersję?

– Tak, skarbie. A teraz ciii.

**Arthur, Paryż, 2011**

Arthur siedzi w okrągłej marmurowej wannie w hotelu Meurice – nie ma zamiaru dopytywać się, jak Eamesowi udało się wynająć cały apartament, jeśli pojedynczy pokój tutaj kosztuje 900 euro za noc – pozwalając Eamesowi odkazić i nałożyć maść na zranienie na twarzy, gdy wymacza swoje obolałe mięśnie w wannie pełnej najbardziej gorącej wody jaką potrafi znieść. Zranienia okazują się nie tak poważne, jak podejrzewał. Zadraśnięcie jest lekkie. I Arthur musi przyznać, że przeżył już gorsze porwania. To nie kwalifikuje się nawet do najgorszej piątki.

– I wtedy pognałem, by cię uratować i resztę już znasz – kończy Eames.

– To wcale nie jest wytłumaczenie, to źle poprowadzona komedia romantyczna, czy odcinek Dr. Phila. – Arthur odchyla się, by spojrzeć na twarz Eamesa. – Wiesz, że jesteś idiotą, prawda? Nie ma opcji, by taki plan zadziałał.

– Ech, ale zadziałał i tylko to ma teraz znaczenie. – Eames brzmi na zdecydowanie zbyt zadowolonego z siebie dla własnego dobra. Arthur wie, że to wszystko jedynie przykrycie, całego napięcia i niepokoju ostatnich kilkunastu godzin, ale pozwala mieć Eamesowi swoją historię. Jego opowieści i tak są zwykle lepsze niż te Arthura.

– Jesteś żałosnym melodramatykiem, Eames. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że cały twój plan polegał na pokazaniu szefowi rosyjskiej mafii blasków prawdziwej miłości?

– Jakkolwiek uroczo obrzydliwie to brzmi, mogę cię zapewnić: jedyną osobą, której pokazuje „blaski prawdziwej miłości” jesteś ty.

Arthur nie może się powstrzymać. Gdy Eames uśmiecha się, mrugając sprośnie w sposób przeznaczony tylko dla niego. Wybucha śmiechem, tak mocnym, że prycha w pianę. Jak on cholernie kocha tego mężczyznę, jego i jego niedorzecznie romantyczną naturę i absurdalny plan, który nie miał prawa zadziałać.

Łapie garść piany i rozmazuje ją na białej, wyjściowej koszuli Eamesa. Jego palce wpełzają zgrabnie pod jej poły a pociągniecie go do przodu nie wymaga żadnego wysiłku. Przybliża swoje usta i całuje go. Ręce Eamesa od razu lądują na jego skórze, a Arthur opada w jego dotyk. Wszystko to jest znajome i kojące.

– Dziękuję – szepcze Arthur ledwo słyszalnie, a ręce Eamesa nieruchomieją przez moment; trzeba to powiedzieć, nawet jeśli Eames nigdy nie wygląda jakby potrzebował tego usłyszeć, ale Arthur  _czuje_  lepiej. Jest głęboko wdzięczny za wszystko co znaleźli w sobie nawzajem i czasami obaj potrzebują przypomnienia.

Arthur całuje Eamesa z potrzebą, mając nadzieję, że to wypełni wszystko, czego nie mówią zbyt często.

 – Znalazłeś mnie.

Eames wybucha śmiechem.

– Oczywiście, że tak, Arthurze. – Jego dłonie zmierzają delikatnie w dół boków Arthura, pamiętając o jego pękniętym żebrze i zatrzymują się na jego biodrach zanurzonych w wodzie. – Jaki byłby cel tego wszystkiego… tych jedenastu lat… gdybym tego nie zrobił?

– Jesteś beznadziejnym romantykiem, Eames.

– Wcale nie. Jestem zwykłym pragmatykiem. Zainwestowałem w ciebie kupę czasu i wysiłku, Arthurze. Nie mogłem pozwolić ci na szlajanie się, dacie się porwać i zabić przez szalonych Rosjan, prawda?

Uśmiech Eamesa jest łagodniejszy, mniej kruchy niż jeszcze godzinę temu i Arthur uświadamia sobie, że to zaczyna do niego docierać. Jest w domu. Z Eamesem. Dokładnie tam gdzie jest jego miejsce. Gdzie zawsze było jego miejsce.

– Poza tym, powtarzam ci to od lat, zawsze po ciebie przyjdę, kochanie – mówi Eames, nagle niskim i lubieżnym tonem.

– I jak zwykle – uśmiecha się Arthur – zdołałeś zamienić romantyczną chwilę w tanie sprośności.

– Skarbie, nie chciałbyś słyszeć tego w żaden inny sposób.

 

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> FUBAR to wojskowy skrót od “Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition/Repair” czyli: „spieprzone nie do poznania (tego już nie da się naprawić)”.
> 
> Don't ask, don't tell (Nie pytaj, nie mów). Ustawa wymagająca, aby dowódcy wojskowi nie zadawali pytań w kwestii seksualności, a osoby homoseksualne nie zdradzały swojej orientacji seksualnej.
> 
> Frazesy powiedziane przez Eamesa w oryginale brzmią: „Fancy a cuppa? Or maybe a snog? I could do with a fag, there's a love.” Słowa te są typowo brytyjskim wyrażeniami. Nie miałam pojęcia, jak to przełożyć na polski (Eames mówiący gwarą wyglądałby raczej śmiesznie, w złym tego słowa znaczeniu). Jak ktoś ma jakieś sugestie, chętnie posłucham i zmienię :)
> 
> Colette, c'est Eames. Quelles nouvelles de Paris? Est–ce qu'Arthur t'a contacte? – Colette, tu Eames. Jakie wieści z Paryża? Arthur się z tobą kontaktował?
> 
> Special Air Service (SAS) – elitarna jednostka specjalnego przeznaczenia Brytyjskiej Armii. 
> 
> Zielone Berety, (ang. Green Berets) – jednostki specjalne wojsk lądowych Stanów Zjednoczonych.
> 
> Mon cher / ma cherie – mój drogi/moja droga
> 
> Merci, cherie – Dziękuję, kochanie.
> 
> Je connais un agent immobilier – Znam agenta nieruchomości.
> 
> A coeur valiant rien d’impossible. – Dla dzielnego serca nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych.
> 
> God Save the Queen – wydaje mi się, że tego nie trzeba tłumaczyć, ale jakby co: „Boże strzeż Królową”.
> 
> W oryginale mamy 'The Gift of the Magi', tekst ten nie został przetłumaczony na polski, więc postanowiłam zastąpić go naszym pięknym polskim tekstem (nomen omen) Bolesława Prusa, który skojarzył mi się odrobinę z fabułą tego opowiadania (streszczenie dostępne na wikipedii).
> 
> Glasshouse i Leavenworth to nazwy więzień.


End file.
